The Perfect Mistake
by TheTenderFury
Summary: When Amu's family goes on vacation, she ends up staying with family friends, even though the son, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and her don't exactly see eye to eye. Besides Amu would sooner drop dead then admit with Ikuto around she's having the time of her life.
1. And so the Kiddie Wars began

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. In my mind Ikuto is out there somewhere Anyway this is the second time I am writing this darn thing considering I lost everything when my computer went down, including several fan fictions, sadly this one was not spared. Anyway, just a few things: Amu isn't as young as she is in the anime and manga. She fifteen to Ikuto's seventeen and Utau is in the middle of the two at sixteen, savvy? Also Amu and Tasdase are together to start with but do not worry this is strictly a AmuxIkuto story because I love them. The title of the fiction comes from the song "The Perfect Mistake" by Cartel. I sadly don't own that either but I love that song.

Summary: When her family ends up going to America, Amu ends up staying at a family friend's home, even though the son of the family, Ikuto Tsukuyomi, loves bugging the ever living *beep* out of her, making her world go to Hell in a hand basket. Besides, Amu would rather drop dead then admit that with Ikuto around she's having the time of her life.

Prologue: And so the Kiddie Wars began…

* * *

><p>Five year old Amu Hinamori glared with all the intensity her little body could muster at the seven year old boy in front of her. Her little hands were balled into little fists as her body shook in anger.<p>

The boy in question, Ikuto Tsukiyomi glared back with the same amount of anger and with that the two were on the ground biting, hitting, and scratching at each other with actually killing each other. The mothers on the two came out as they heard the commotion outside. Seeing their children at each other the two quickly pulled them off of each other.

Amu and Ikuto still glared at each other as their pulled them away from each other and asked who had started the fight.

"He started it," Amu said pointing a finger a Ikuto.

"I did not," Ikuto loudly said, annoyed that he might take the blame for this.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Amu and Ikuto went back and forth till finally the patience of both mothers' snapped. Ikuto just continue to glare and said a word that he had heard on TV when people got angry enough. With that Ikuto's mother hit him upside the head and demanded that he tell her where he had learned the swear word.

As Ikuto's mother chew him out, Amu laughed at Ikuto's misery. Ikuto in response glared again but that had only made Amu giggle more maliciously.

Soon Amu's mother, who was a few months pregnant, decided it was time to leave. Amu and Ikuto continued to glare at each other, even as the car drove away and out of sight. Ikuto's mother, after picking up Ikuto's six year old sister Utau, came over to ask what the fight was about.

Ikuto didn't look at her but continued to glare at the non-existent car.

"I don't know. All I know is that I didn't start it," Ikuto exclaimed as he stormed to his room, ranting and raving till finally he fell asleep. Ikuto's mother shook her head but processed to put Utau down for her nap, hoping that this would blow over in time.


	2. And people in Hell want ice water

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Chapter 1: And people in Hell want ice water but they don't get it, now do they?

* * *

><p>_Amu_<p>

Its official, I can't believe this is happening to me. I wish that I could go back in time and either a) smack myself, b) smack my parents and convince them not to go on this trip, or c) all of the above. This is an absolute nightmare, like Hell's gates have opened.

Sitting in the backseat of our car, I can't seem to stop fidgeting. Crossing and uncrossing my ankles, pulling at my stripped cami or the shirt over it, twirling my hair or my headphone cords, it's absolute insanity. I temporally develop all loss of motor function under stressful situations, I'm pretty sure it's quiet funny to a third party view of my uncontrollable movement.

This whole thing sucks, epically. Why did why parents decide to go to America for vacation? Why? How the world of Carmen Santiago did I get stuck staying at the home of the bane of my existence.

Or more importantly: why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?

My parents are happily buzzing about their trip but I can still feel the nervous glances on their part, debating if I will actually jump out of the car while it's still in motion. They know I am not a happy camper. My little sister, Ami, is across from me, beating an old and worn portable karaoke machine. She's ten and has been going through the stage of wanting to be a pop star since she was five, so that stupid machine is a must to her happiness. Five dollars she either makes mom and dad buy a new one in America, heck, before they even leave. They are going to America while I'm staying here.

My parents had been planning this vacation for months and it was the fly in the ointment when I told them I didn't want to go with them for the month or so that they were going.

To be honest, I really didn't want to go, not like most other people would have. There were many things that played into this, however at least three won out. My friends, all of whom I had major plans with for the summer break, summer homework that alone made a tiny mountain, and lastly, this would be the first summer that I finally was with the boy I've had a crush on since I was five, Tadase.

I didn't want to leave; it would be pointless to try. Plus I knew that it wouldn't work with the homework being in another country. Can you say the development of ADD, much?

For weeks this topic of me staying had been nothing but a barrage of silent treatments, arguments, and persuasion on both sides. Finally we came to a stalemate: find a friend or someone who we knew to let me stay or I was going. Period.

Well needless to say this shouldn't _sound _hard. However in a short time I had run out of people to ask because they couldn't house another person for a month or so that I would need to stay or they had something to do and the deadline to have this said and done with was running out. I was desperate, extremely so. Little did I know how badly this would come back and bite me in the butt.

_I was sitting at the slab of wood (see: table) in the kitchen, my face against the grain, depressed that I still had no takers. I heard the chair across from me slide along the floor only to look up to see my mother sitting across from me, her glasses hiding her expression in her eyes. _

"_No place for you, my little lost stray," my mother asked. _

_Thinking she was here to gloat, my face met the wood again as I groaned and nodded my head. For a few minutes it was silent and then my mother said a sentence that was at the time a beautiful thing, only to learn how sick fate was later. _

"_Well there may be one place that I know of." _

_My head shot up like a rocket. "Where?"_

_My mother stared at me for a few minutes. "Are you sure you really want to stay here," she asked dead serious. That should have tipped me off right away that something was not good but like the idiot that I am, I nodded my head._

_She had gotten up and had the phone in hand and was dialing a number she didn't even have to look up as I waited on bated breath. Her expression was still unreadable as the phone rang as she waited for someone to pick up. _

"_Hey, how are you," my mother said as the person picked up and after the formalities my mother got right to business. _

"_Me and the family are going to America, however there is one problem," Mom said. The person must have asked for how long since Mom replied, "Oh about a month or so."_

"_However Amu doesn't want to go and I was wondering if you would be willing to let her stay with you while we're away." _

_The entire time the warning bells should have been going off, still like the moron I am, I suppressed them, especially since I couldn't tell what my mother was thinking with the poker face she was wearing. _

_Soon the person came back with good news. "Really," my mother's face brightened, "Perfect! Yes I will get back to you when I get more details! Yeah see you soon." _

_I jumped up as my mother hung up the phone. "Great, now who the heck am I staying with," I asked excited. This is where the warning sounds and sirens were laughing at me. _

_A creepy smile filled my mother's face as she said in an oddly happy voice, "Oh, just the Tsukiyomi family."_

_And with that the bottom fell out of the paper bag that held my world together. _

The Tsukuyomi family, which means Ikuto, Ikuto who I haven't been able to stand since whatever started that fight between us ten years ago. Ever since that fight, Ikuto and I were like oil and water, we couldn't and wouldn't mix. So in other words, abandon hope, all Ye who enter here.

Every time we saw each other a little battle would break. Fight, Flee, Repeat was what I called it because that's usually what would happen. He bugged me, acting like just because he was two years older than me, that he knew everything. It had gotten so bad between us that we haven't seen each other in at least five years, these fights were sometimes that bad.

It really all stems back to that fight ten years ago that dashed what small friendship we had built. The fight, which I really couldn't remember what it was about really but, hey whatever it was it must have been something that bugged the both of us enough that it was next to impossible to repair anything at the time.

Still it wasn't like I was jam on toast with Ikuto when we were kids. It wasn't like when I met Utau, Ikuto's sister. She and I were amazingly fast friends and if this war Ikuto and I had going on had any causalities it was Utau. I would have loved to hang out with her but with Ikuto around it was nothing but weird, considering her brother bugged the ever loving snicker doodles out of me.

However my folks and their mother were still as thick as thieves, disregarding the awkward turtle that had formed between Ikuto and I, which was why now I was praying that our car would have a flat tire so to make this trip even slower than it was going.

I will admit that in the back of my mind a small, like grain of sand small, part of me was curious. I wanted to know what had happened to Utau and even to Ikuto. However the curiosity was squashed like bug against a windshield when the thought came about how much of a beating my ego would take in these next few weeks.

It would God's own little cosmic joke. Not only was my hair pink, I am short, but I have yet to come into my "own" I suppose. My hair, shortness, and lack of a chest were a triple whammy so to speak.

No, no. If I was lucky I won't have to interact much with Ikuto. A short glance, a rude comment here and there, and voila. The next month or so would pass like nothing. My friends, homework, and boyfriend would hopefully take care of the rest. I can only hope.

The Tsukuyomi family lived across town but considering our little burg hardly had the making of a city the trip to their home wasn't exactly something to brag about, however, this trip was going relatively slow which was fine and dandy with me. I could care less if we never got there. Much easier on my life.

Leaning my head against the window, I closed my eyes and turned up the volume on my iPod.

"_Wake me up, I've been dreaming, _

_If feels just like any other day._

_I sit you down, here goes nothing, _

_And you're not gonna like what I say."_

The lyrics flowed into my ears and soon I had no other thought but the music, which was exactly what I need.

* * *

><p>_Ikuto_<p>

I sat there fiddling with my violin (A/N: Hey a pun!) cleaning and tuning it, only to hear a knock on the door to my bedroom.

"Go away," I said to the knock, only to have the door swing open to show my sister, Utau, with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Mom wants to know when you are going to stop with the silent treatment," Utau said walking toward my bed and flopping down on it. My cat, Yoru, looked up in irritation before putting his head back down and going back to his cat nap. I only wish I could drown out the world that easily.

"Why, is _she_ here," I asked carefully. I happily didn't have to say who I was talking about. We both knew who I meant.

"No, she's not, but mom wants to know when, and I quote, you are going to stop acting like you're two or something," Utau said as she petted Yoru's ears, who purred contently at the contact.

"When she leaves," I shot back messing with a violin string, playing out a screechy note to emphasize my point.

It had been at least two and a half weeks since my mother agreed to shelter a friend of the family and I had yet to really say anything that wasn't mono- syllable to her to show my anger at the fact of who was staying with us.

Amu Hinamori; the pink haired midget that she was. She and I had been at each other's throats since she was five and I was seven for a reason that I honestly can't quiet recall.

That fight had completely obliterated what friendship we had. Sadly that wasn't much at the time. I can remember the first time I met her.

My mother had been fluttering around like an excited butterfly, buzzing about a friend she had made. She had told us that the friend had a daughter that we could play with so we shouldn't be bored. I wasn't too "woo-hoo" about meeting new people, I never have been. That was Utau's territory when we were younger and it still is. She was extremely excited to meet someone new.

When the friend and her daughter had first gotten there I was the first along with my mother to meet this girl. I was dumbstruck, honestly. She was short, dainty, and built like a fairy. It so did not help that this girl had naturally pink hair the color of bubble gum and eyes a soft gold, not brown, gold, while her skin was pale with a light dusting of blush. This was my first impression of Amu Hinamori. Let me put it to you this way: if my sister with her blonde hair and purple- bluish eyes was a Barbie doll, then this girl was a baby- doll, pink blush, hair, huge eyes, the works.

I didn't really know what to do about this, honestly. Utau, on the other hand had a field day with this porcelain doll of a child. The only way to describe the relationship between Amu and I was awkward at best. However the best memory I have of us together is the first time I had ever played the violin for her, a skill that I had inherited from my father, who at the time I hadn't seen for three years. It had happened a few weeks after our parents had met and she had found me when I had been practicing. I had played a mildly simple piece compared to the others that I had done. Still on that last note, though the piece was really nothing, it managed to get this amazing and toothy grin out of Amu. Though I will never admit this to anyone but the voices in my head, the first thought I had was _'Beautiful.'_

I guess when it comes down to it, Amu was my first crush, even if I didn't show it very often, I still thought the world of her in my own quiet way. However that fight had ended anything relatively good between us. The real fun part is that I rightly don't even remember what started that fight. All I remember of that day after it was running to my room and sleeping.

From that point on it was cats and dogs with us. I would mock her hair and lack of vertical stature while she would mock my glaring personality flaws. It went back and forth between us and it had gotten so bad that we've avoided truly seeing each other in at least four to five years.

However this hadn't stopped my mother from letting Amu stay here as if things were nothing but hunky dory between us. Honestly I should have distracted Mom during that phone call.

_I sat at the island in the kitchen eating out of a bowl…plate… something, when the phone rang. My mother got it first and promptly grew a huge grin._

_I had stopped eating and was watching her at the exchange between my mother and the speaker. It still fascinated me when my mother became this girly and loud person in front of me, instead of the tough- as- nails, no hold back, extremely successful lawyer I normally saw. _

_Soon the person had gotten right to the heart of things. "America, really? When," my mother had asked and as the person responded I couldn't help but something major was happening, something bad, Hell's gates are opening bad. However I shoved the feeling down and continue to peck at the food in whatever I was eating in. _

"_Oh, she wants to stay here," My mother asked, a peculiar sound entered her voice. That made me look up at her, but oddly enough my mother wouldn't look at me at all. _

"_Wait let me check on a few things, hang on a minute," my mother asked as she went to her office, all the while stealing glances at me as I continue to pick at my food, the feeling getting worse at my mother's glances. It seemed like when a kid is trying to do something they shouldn't and they are trying to be sneaky but are failing epically, like stealing cookies before dinner. _

_Soon she had come back with the calendar and her planner, checking and cross referencing between the two, the while ignoring the looks I was giving her. After a few minutes she happily looked up and spoke into the phone. _

"_Everything's clear, she can stay with us if she wants," Mom said in an enthusiastic voice. The person on the other line thanked my mother and with that the two hung up. I was now extremely curious and the dreaded feeling was drilling a hole into my stomach. _

"_Who was that," I had asked as I took a bite of what I was eating for the first time since the phone call had started. _

"_Oh that was Mrs. Hinamori. You know, Amu's mother," she replied. With that sirens and whistles joined the aching feeling in my stomach. This was not good; I could smell the fire and brimstone already. _

"_Oh, and what did she want," I asked tip-toeing around the subject. _

"_Oh her family is heading to America for vacation and she was asking if Amu could stay with us since she doesn't really want to go and I said she could," My mother had said finishing off with a beautiful smile, the smile that I could see why my father fell for my mother. _

_What she had said, however, could only be considering Hellspeak. _

_I was stunned and all I registered at the time was the sound of whatever eating utensil I had used hitting against whatever I had eaten out of as I dropped it. _

_With that I slid my chair, the loud shrill sound, showed my mood perfectly. Much like that day ten years ago I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me. I picked up my violin and began to play it as screechy, shrill, and loud as I could. _

_After a few minutes I recalled having neighbors but thought, 'Screw it! I have to be politically correct and angry too! Heck no! If they don't like it, they don't have to listen!"_

And that is where I find myself two and a half weeks later. A silent treatment, a bargaining sister and mother, and an ulcer later, my life has gone to pot and the dwarf isn't even here yet.

I sighed. If that was the case, I was going to go bald by the time Amu left. At that thought I ran my hand into my blue- black hair, saying good-bye now while the chance was there. For now all I could do was curse and wish that we lived in another town that she couldn't, no, she wouldn't want to stay with us. Much to my displeasure this was never going to happen- unfortunately.

Utau got up and headed for the door and stopped, Yoru followed her and breezed past her but Utau stood in the doorway. Utau turned around and looked at me.

"Look, all Mom and I have tried to convince you of is that you don't have to like her, just get along with her. We all mature, young adults here. We really don't need Armageddon, okay, Ikuto."

With that said Utau left, closing the door behind her. I spread out on my bed, trying to will myself into going to sleep and possibly sleeping off the next month or so like Rip Van Winkle.

That didn't happen, especially when I heard the bell outside beside the gate that told us we had company. It was over, she was here, and I felt like I was standing in front of the gate of Hell described by Dante in the _Divine Comedy. _

My mother shouted down to me to get down here, but I just stayed where I was. I guess she would figure that this was just one of the many things in the weeks to come that I just couldn't seem to do.

* * *

><p>_Amu_<p>

The sick part about Ikuto's house is how much I love it. It was a mix of traditional Japanese architecture like a wraparound wooden porch, sliding wooden doors, the works, while it was being balanced by modern touches like glass, steel, and what have you. I love it and want one similar to it when I'm older and it's easily one of the most tasteful houses in the neighborhood.

We are just going to disregard the fact that I don't want to step foot anywhere near it.

My mother had rung the bell and I now stood outside the car with her and my little sister as she clung to my side. My dad was getting my stuff out of the back as the gate was opening and there was Utau and Ikuto's mother.

My mother and theirs came up to each other as they hugged and said their hello's and what have you. Ami and I stood to the sides, unsure what to do but I could already feel the lack of control of motor functions coming on.

Another person came out side and I realized with a start that it Utau, who came to join her mother. Soon the focus came onto me. I thought in my head what I must look like. Pink hair pulled in a half-ponytail, held by an X- shaped clip that my mother had found. Light blue shirt with black hearts and swirls design in the bottom corner of the shirt, a stripped cami under that, a dark blue/black pencil skirt, stripped light blue and white legging that connected to the skirt and topped with black flats. All in all, not to formal, not too casual.

However I felt green with envy looking at Utau. Long, sunshine blonde hair pulled into pigtails that flowed, same stunning, striking blue-purple eyes. Her outfit was beautiful and daring. A black corset- like long sleeved shirt that fitted nicely with hints of satin and lace peeking through and an elegant, short, almost ballet- like, skirt, reminding me of a gothic Swan Lake with tights. She had topped the outfit off with a silk choker with a dainty, silver cross around her neck. The only off about her outfit with the light purple house slippers she currently had on her feet, but as usual, Utau pulled it off like the darn slippers went with the outfit. Honestly, if I didn't love the girl, I may have to plot her demise.

Soon it was time for my family to leave. I stood with Utau and her mother, all the while feeling like I was being watched somewhere but I put the feeling aside. This would be the last time I would see my family for awhile and though the small kid in me was depressed and scared stiff, however, the fifteen, almost sixteen was jumping and screaming with anticipation.

My little sister wielded herself to me, a heartbreaking look on her face, complaining that she didn't want me to stay and to come with them.

"Hey don't be like that, Ami. The month or so will be over before you know it and soon I will be carting you everywhere like I usual do. So have fun, take lots of pictures, and find me something amazing to show me when you get back, okay?"

With Ami smiled a toothy grin and got back in the car, waiting for mom and dad, never taking her eyes off me as she waited. My dad pulled me into a great big bear hug, something we haven't really done since I was Ami's age, a familiar smell of his minty aftershave and the laundry detergent my mom used whiffed around me, making me feel like a little kid again. With that he told me to have fun and be good. I had to laugh at the being good comment. It was something that we came up with when I was little. In response I said, "Aren't I always?"

Smiling my father got in the car with Ami so that only my mother remained. She was smiling but I could see the build of tears behind the lens of her glasses. I could feel the tears looking at her but as always my mother was the one assuring me as she pulled my into a hug and kissed me on my head.

"The month will pass like that, you'll see. Have fun alright, be good to them since you own them for taking you in, my little stray," and in a really low voice that only I could hear, my mother added, "And please try and get along with Ikuto. You don't have to like each other, just try to get along ok." Pulling away slightly and pushing my hair away from my face like she did when I was a kid she said that she, Ami, and dad all loved me.

"Ditto."

Breaking the hug entirely, my mother opened the car and got in, waving as she did. Both dad and Ami waved as well and with that the car pulled away.

The whole time Utau and her mother had stood aside until now, as I felt an arm pull me close to someone. I looked up slightly to see Mrs. Tsukuyomi watching the car and noticing me gaze, she smiled a gentle smile and said that I would see them soon enough.

As we walked up the sidewalk, Mrs. Tsukuyomi told Utau to take me to my room and my stuff would come soon after that. Utau nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the house, her pigtails waving like banners behind her.

When we reached the foyer to the house she turned and smiled a mischievous smile, "Well I guess I should show you to your room before we really do anything, huh?"

I just smiled, agreed, and followed Utau as she lead me up a flight of stairs to one of the many odd hallways in the house and stopped at one door in particular. Opening the door I got the shock of my life in the form of the room that I could call mine for a month.

The room was simple in furniture but made up for it with gorgeous designs and colors. The colors were dashes of lily whites, blush pinks, sky blues, emerald greens, dusty yellows, and ebony blacks. The designs on the room were sun, moons, stars, giving a feeling of being lost in the sky at either twilight or dawn. The bed was huge, with a white comforter with pillows of every color of the room. In the room, along with the bed, there was a desk, two dressers, and a mirror, all stained dark. On the desk was a fairly new and well- taken care of computer, which was convenient if my laptop didn't work.

All in all this room had to be my dream room and it was mine for a month or so. I have no complaints to make thus far.

"If you don't really like this room, there's others so it not permanent unless you want it to be," Utau said. I just stared at her. She thought I had a problem with this room. I see, the years have taken away a few fries from the happy meal upstairs if you know what I mean. My expression must have said enough because Utau started laughing.

"Ok I get it. You love the room and for that we are very happy. My mother and I sat and debated on which room to put you in and this one just screamed you," Utau stopped laughing but still had a small smile on her face, "However there is one downsize to this wing and it's something that both me and Ikuto suffer from. We stuck you here because if you need something at least you will have someone to ask and beside I think it would be pretty lonely on the other side of the house. The problem comes into play that Ikuto, me, and now you share a bathroom. The only thing we ask is that you and Ikuto don't start a bathroom war, especially me. I am not going to the other side of the house just to use the bathroom."

"No promises," I said, chuckling, but in the back of my mind wondered how true that statement would be.

Utau sighed and shook her head. "Just what are we going to do with you two? Oh well. Alright, I' m going to go check on your things and dinner. Just explore your room and your territory so to speak. Everything is pretty much the same and besides for a month "_mi casa es su casa." _"

As Utau shut the door I waited till I couldn't hear her footsteps to girlish twirl around my room. I know, I know, what am I two? And because I couldn't resist I flopped onto the bed to test the firmness and softness of the mattress, comforter, and pillows and immediately wished that like any hotel junkie that I could try to shove all of it into my luggage.

Staring at the ceiling I began to wonder of my stuff. I wanted my laptop and dock station for my ipod but I could wait. I might as well explore. This room was mine for a month and could wait until later.

I was met by an extremely dimly lit hallway and decided to go right at first remembering that there was a stairway that lead to kitchen where Utau possibly was.

As soon as I turned I collided with something, no make that someone. I was about to fall since I had ran smack dab into them, but before I could met the floor I was caught by a pair of arms that wrapped around my waist and gave me balance.

Ready to apologize, I looked up, and stopped dead on the spot. Who held me by the waist was none other than Ikuto.

No that can't be right. It's impossible that this is Ikuto because the guy in front of me was possible one of the hottest guys that I had ever seen. No this must be some mistake and Ikuto's family has a guy that works for them that looks much better then he actually does. The boy in front of me started to smirk slightly and with just two words my hopeful cookie that this wasn't Ikuto crumbled as if someone stomped on it repeatedly.

"Hello Amu."

It's official. My world has officially gone to Hell in a hand basket. Not only am I officially living in my arch enemy's house, said enemy is extremely hot. Great! What else can go wrong!

The sad part I should have kicked myself when I had thought of that. Little did I know how much that would come back to kick me, as it usually does.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok how was that! Be gentle, I had to try to remember how I wrote this before. Some parts I like how I redid it, however a good portion just sucks in my opinion, but whatever. Please review, I need feedback. I love constructive criticism, they give us a chance to progress. No flames please. I promise this fanfic was better before but now it's a mangled and depressing image of its former self. Just be nice and review. If you don't the review monsters will come, find you, and eat you. I am dead serious… ok THANKS!


	3. And the Award for Most Embarrassed is

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lint in my pocket and my dignity. I don't think people need my dignity or my lint. You either have that to start with or can make you own.

Chapter 2: And the Award for Most Embarrassing Moment Is…

* * *

><p>_Amu_<p>

This isn't happening. Time has surely stopped because it feels like it's been hours, not the minute that has gone by. The boy holding my waist like its glass cannot be Ikuto, he just can't. The world is too cruel if it is.

The smirk, a tilt of the corner is all I register and yet I still think that a small fraction of movement couldn't be hotter. The boy in front of me is something else. Dark blue- black hair that's long enough to hang in his freakishly dark blue eyes. His face is its own right isn't exactly girl pretty but is still a knock out to see, the facial structure of a boy straddling the line of being a teenager and an adult. His skin is that creamy- pale color that's almost tan and he's a few inches taller since come to his chin. Plus even I can feel the almost non- existent give of skin against muscle. The boy in front of me isn't a bodybuilder by any stretch of the imagination but I still wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley.

So this is what Ikuto turned into? Ha ha- very funny fate. As sad it was the brat that I grew up with looked like he should be a model somewhere.

"Well dwarf, I see you're finally here," Ikuto started, the upturned corner growing.

"Well, if we aren't high and mighty," I said back, feeling a bone melting glare cross my face. Just as expected, Ikuto was taller than me but happily not the freakish 6'2 that I feared. I came to the base of his neck which wasn't as bad but still.

"I have a right to be high and mighty compared to you, eh munchkin," Ikuto said laughing and smirking all in one go.

It was then I noticed he still hadn't let go of me and still held me like I was a made of glass. I shoved against him to pull away from him, ignoring the lack of give his skin gave.

Amu, look at the ground! It's safe, the only things you can see are your flats and his slippers, my brain screamed to me.

Lord there is something wrong with me. This is Ikuto we are talking about! The same jerk I grew up with. When we were kids Ikuto was skinny and short as all could get out, had skin the color of milk, and looked barely able to pick up a toothpick and that was when I was ten and he was twelve.

Ok maybe that's a little harsh. Ikuto was a cute kid as many of us are but, well I guess I expected him to grow into something normal and not the guy that stood in front of me now with his arms across his chest. I mean there's not just that but I also have a boyfriend and here I am trying to sneak a peek of what lays beneath that tight tee-shirt…

NO! STOP!

In that moment I was thankful for the little lighting in the hallway. Hopefully that would help and Ikuto wouldn't see the delightful color of red or pink I was turning into.

Fire-engine red, salmon, maybe feminine pink, great and here I was thinking different names for practically the same color. Too many art classes and too much time on my hands.

At the very least I was thinking non-perverted thoughts, art was doing wonders for me, and at least we hadn't gotten to live subjects yet.

Ikuto, live subject, shirtless, and if I was right, packing delightfully slim and non-bulkily abs….. Is it possible to get a break here, honestly?

With that I noticed Ikuto smirk become larger and ten times smugger, if that was even possible.

"What's with the blush, Strawberry? Are you thinking thoughts you shouldn't as a good girl?" Ikuto said.

DAMN! SERIOUSLY!

And there it was. My old nickname when we were kids. It was the first thing Ikuto said to me when we met, before he even knew my name. He had just pointed and said "Strawberry" in the most amazed voice.

It had stuck with me, his name for me. At first it had been a mild affectionate thing, considering Ikuto was the only one that called me Strawberry. Then after that fight it became almost like a slap in the face, a reminder of what had been and he said it with a voice of mock happiness and bitter resolve.

My glare didn't lessen at all, in fact it got worse.

HA! And there it was! The stab at my hair had come just as predicted. My height and my hair had taken their blows to my ego. Now if God had any mercy on me, Ikuto wouldn't mention the last in the trifecta of suck.

Not happy with my glare I crossed my arms over my chest, my stance mirroring Ikuto's but saying two very different statements. His was mocking and smug, like "I dare to do something," while mine said "I won't care. Not even if you beg me."

I would soon regret this as Ikuto looked down in odd fascination, as if he discovered some foreign species.

"You are fifteen right?" He said a smirk to his voice as he noticed my lack of, well, everything.

"Shut up! I'm still growing you perverted jerk," I screamed, my body shaking and my hands clenched into fists much like that day ten years ago.

Ikuto just laughed and uncrossed his arms as he continued to look at me. Shaking his head he walked passed me and said, "Later Strawberry," as he rounded the next corner at the end of the hall.

I, however was too stunned to response as I breathed in his scent, which was as unique as it's owner. A mix of spices, something richly musky and dark, like the earth with a dash of violin oil, used to repair and tune violin, a smell that always seemed to cling to Ikuto's fingers ever since we were kids. With a start I wondered if he still played. I really hope so, considering Ikuto was another person with a violin in his hands.

I have guy friends and they all smell different, amazingly good for guys, but all different. Kukai smells like fresh- cut grass and water. Kairi smells like incense and wind in a rainstorm. Nagihiko, who trains as a dancer, smells like flowers and tea leaves. Even my own boyfriend, Tadase, smells different, like fresh laundry and vanilla.

It seems so girly to think about but I notice these things.

Ikuto's was different all together compared to my friend's. He smelled more untamed, wild, and mature compared to others. It was intoxicating.

Shaking my head, not even sure what to think now, considering it was hard for me to hate someone who smelled that good, I headed in the opposite direction that Ikuto took to the kitchen.

In the back of my mind I thought it showed so much about us, how we were traveling in opposite directions, possibly to different places.

Thinking that I felt extremely sad about something, just not quite sure what though.

However I got a really bad feeling. If this encounter was just a show of how the summer was going to run I feared that it was not going to be my ego, but my heart, that would be killed in the crossfire.

* * *

><p><em>_<em>Ikuto_

Why did I leave my room again? Oh, right it, it sounded like someone was having a seizure in the other room. When it had stopped, I worried and like the Scoobies in a rip off horror, I went to go check it out.

Walking down the hall, it never occurred to me to worry about knocking into anything. As sad as it was to say, my family is what we call in complementary parlance, lazy as all can get out. We are no home interior lovers- sure Mom tries to be but she also tried to knit, sew, make jewelry, candle making (I still have hair gone from that little stunt) so needless to say nothing really gets moved, nor do we get new stuff because it looks good. And for those of you who will be smart butts, Yoru a moving target and doesn't count.

So when I knocked into something, or someone, the first reaction I had was to catch them since I live with two women and courtesy always comes first.

Soon it dawned on me that this wasn't my mother or my sister. The person I held was too short and a little thinner then both of them. Which could mean it could only be one other person in this house now.

Sure enough I was hit with the light smell of cherry blossoms and strawberries as I looked down to meet the gold eyes and powder pink hair of the baby doll known as Amu Hinamori.

For a minute I couldn't do anything, I just stood there trying to figure out what to do. I had done a kindness for her and now had no idea what to do now.

Which is why when Amu looked like I had grown I second head did I feel slightly better about this whole situation; she was just as twitchy as I felt.

Cue smug smirk, I'm not a complete alone in Awkwardville, population: 2.

"Well dwarf I can see you're finally here," I said looking down, trying to act like I was all together when really I wanted to turn tail and yell fire.

Amu glared, her gold eyes narrowing in disgust. "Well if we aren't high and mighty," she said pulling away slightly from me.

Oh, here we go….

"I have a right to be high and mighty compared to you, eh munchkin," I said, not really stopping myself at all. If I regretted it, I didn't show it. I tried not to care that this was actually happening here. I had hoped to avoid her for at least a day; however, the odds were not in my favor today.

Laughing it off and smirking were proving to be very affective in this situation, especially when she looked ready to kill me.

It was then that the light switch for the light bulb in her head _clicked_, that even I could hear it. I was wondering how long it would take her to realize that she hadn't moved away from my arms. Yes, she was going to have to move. I wasn't going to acknowledge it. And I wasn't going to acknowledge the stabbing pain I felt when she moved away either. Nope, even God struck me dead for denying it.

Nothing but silence followed her leaving my arms. Amu decided to stare at the ground like it was the most fascinating thing in the world, I stood there, my arms crossed, waiting to see the next turn of this charade but this gave me time to really look at the girl that has caused Hell for me but still haven't seen in several years.

She looked the same really, just a little more mature in the face maybe, but still the same. She was still the porcelain baby doll that hid behind her mother's skirt when I saw her for the first time. Maybe that's why sometimes it was hard to really stay mad at her. Even if I wanted to throw her out of my house and out of my life I kept seeing a vision of someone throwing out a priceless glass doll that just shattered on impact with the cold ground.

_Doll she maybe, but she didn't have the body of a doll_, I thought, thinking back to the soft curve of her waist that couldn't belong to a child, ever. It was the little things honestly. The thickness of her eyelashes, the deep red of her lips, the shape of her legs cocooned in skin- tight leggings that whispered Amu Hinamori wasn't a little kid anymore. And to be honest, that thought scared me more than anything she could say.

No, I wasn't going to blush, not for her. Here at this time, this situation, her utter revulsion to me, it wouldn't do. I was many things but I wasn't going to add masochist to it now.

However, I wouldn't have to because Amu was doing it for me.

"What's with the blush, Strawberry? Are you thinking thoughts you shouldn't be as a good girl," I asked, teasingly. She was thinking of me somehow, as it was painfully obvious as she blushed more at my saying this. However she also stiffened up considerable and then I realized what I had just called her.

Strawberry, I can even remember when I first called her that. It had been my nickname for her since she looked and smelled of strawberries. However that fight had caused me to use the name as a bittersweet reminder that somehow we could never seem to patch things up but I refused to believe it was my fault at all. I know it stemmed back to Amu but I couldn't remember how.

Amu freaked and the glare that she had shot at me since I ran into her came back with a vengeance and if she looked ready to kill me before it was nothing compared to sheer fire I saw in those golden eyes that glittered like a point of a knife.

She didn't say anything because, frankly she didn't have to. She crossed her arms, her stance mirroring mine but showed a fierceness and anger while mine was more relaxed and smug.

And though I knew I shouldn't have, I looked down.

"You are fifteen, right," I asked, voice showing I wasn't sure. With that Amu turned pink matching her hair and with that the stance she took went to something that made me wince with the déjà vu.

"Shut up! I'm still growing you perverted jerk," Amu shrieked, her body shaking, hands curled into fists much like that day that whatever we had or could have had came tumbling down.

Shaking my head mentally, I knew I had to leave. I couldn't stand here and pretend that it didn't bug me. Shaking my head, uncrossing my arms, a smirk here, and I walked passed her as if nothing had happened, nothing at all.

"Later Strawberry," I threw over my shoulder as I went. I rounded the corner but didn't continue any further down the hall. Instead I stood by the corner out of sight but still able to see her as she stood in the middle of the darken hallway.

She stood like that for a few minutes, shaking her head, as if to clear her thought, like a reset button on a game console. She started walking her footsteps louder than they should be in the silent hallway. It wasn't until she turned the corner did I continue down the way I had taken.

In this household there are very few places that you can run and hide, forget that to a newbie that this house can be huge. I, Utau, and even Amu knew every nook and cranny of this house since we had spent hours upon hours looking for the perfect hiding spots so that the others could never find us.

So it was no surprise that Utau found me on the balcony barely twenty minutes after my run in with Amu. So it appears that Amu knew her way just as well as we did. Great.

"What the hell is with you," Utau said as she busted on the balcony, closing the double doors behind her.

I ignored her for a minute just watching as the clouds moved over the sky, looking out at people and wondering when Yoru was coming home. I needed another guy on my side anyway.

"Well, Ikuto. Hello, are you even in there," Utau said poking me in the head.

"What do you mean, dear sister," I asked, grabbing her hand and turning toward her.

"Amu came into the kitchen looking ready to kill. She didn't say anything, sure, but that didn't stop her from asking for a bottle of water, finishing it in thirty seconds flat, and squeezing and crushing it like it was the vilest thing in this planet. Now either she's become a sociopath in the past few years or you pissed her off in the hour that's she gotten here. So which is it?"

"Oh are you sure she not a sociopath? I'm not so sure," I said, a smirk on my face.

"Ikuto."

All I heard was my name and I knew my sister was serious. Serious Utau was hard to handle.

"Fine, I ran into her earlier when I left my room and I knocked into her. I caught her," I said hurriedly as I saw the look on my sister's face. "We went back and forth, nothing that was extremely bad, I suppose. So as to why she came down and mutilated the water bottle I couldn't tell you."

Utau sighed and joined me on leaning on the railing of the balcony. "Are you sure, then it must just be her. Something must be bugging her and maybe it's for the best to leave her alone for awhile."

"Hmm."

"So you meant the fifteen year old Amu, eh? So what did you think?"

"She doesn't seem that much different, to me at least," I said, not really staring at anything.

"Hmm, I thought she seemed a little different. She acts a lot more cool and indifferent now. She never used to be that way," Utau said.

Hearing Utau say that about Amu and how she acted, I honestly couldn't say that I noticed anything different about her. She acted the same way she always had around me, a red faced, stuttering mess, not new. Honestly I wouldn't want her any different. A calm, cool, and collected Amu I would like to see but I wouldn't know how to handle that. I'm used to her freaking out at me.

Utau moved away from the railing and headed for the door. "Hey dinner will be done in hour or two, okay. Don't be late."

Throwing a smile over her shoulder, Utau left and soon I was to contemplate just what this month or so would entitle for me. Shuddering at the thought I exited the balcony and went back to my room. I can go to bed and wait for food, because no way in heck was I staying up for a chance to run into Amu.

An hour or two later, Utau screaming my ear off, a table setting, and whatever else happened in the half hour it took me to realize what was happening, I found myself across from Amu at dinner, a water bottle at her side.

Shaking my head, I turned to the head of the table where my mother sat. My mother was a jack of all trades: a ball busting lawyer, a beautiful and smart person, mother of two, and frankly (though she would never admit to this) a bit of a procrastinator. However, one thing she made sure of was that we had dinner together as a family. It was the one staple in our lives and if we had to miss it the world best be burning before that happens.

It was just how my mother was, especially after dad left. I guess it was just her way of keeping us together.

Anyway, looking down I could see that neither my mom nor my sister had cooked, for which I was extremely thankful. I can cook a little, more than the feminine aspects of my household that burn water. No as a treat, I guess since Amu came, mom let the cook she sometimes hires to cook.

So I wouldn't have to sneak down to the kitchen tonight, only to find both of them there to make me cook.

SCORE!

Dinner for the most part was in silence. Mostly because someone must have thought it funny to seat me across from Amu, who while digging into her sweet and spicy chicken and rice continued to glare at me, which I sadly returned due to the seven year old in me wanted vengeance.

Mature, I know. Utau's expression said as much as she watched this, rolling her eyes but even a blind man could see the amusement she was having at Amu and I.

My mother wasn't really saying anything because frankly I didn't think she knew what to say. However, my mother isn't one to stay silent for long.

"So Amu, what kept you in America when you family is vacationing," Mom started. Amu startled broke contact and with this beautiful break I stuffed my face until the next glaring session.

"Well I guess the reason was that my friends and I had plans way before the vacation even came to mind. I didn't really want to cancel with them because this was the first year that we were all together for the summer since all my friends sort of scatter to corners of the world like my friend Nagi is training as a dancer and usually ends up in London but not this year. So there was that. Plus the homework I have make a small Mt. Fuji and I wanted to at least make a dent and I knew that it wouldn't happen when I was in a different country," Amu had said. It had made sense in its own weird way, I suppose but it still seemed weird for some odd reason.

"Oh, and this was the first year that I had a boyfriend to spend summer with. And it's the boy I've had a crush on for years," Amu continued, almost as an afterthought.

I could feel the whiplash as I looked up at her. Boyfriend, eh?

Wait a second, why the hell do I care? And why it that sound so familiar, anyway?

Amu looked up me as she noticed my sharp looked at her. However she didn't keep eye contact with me this time. Instead, she blushed and bowed her head, like she didn't want me to see her.

Whatever. Makes no difference to me anyway.

I could feel Utau looking at me, but as usual, I ignored it. Utau knew me well enough to know that if I wanted to talk about it I would so no harm done. Sadly Utau is my therapist, much like Dr. Phil and Oprah, which is odd, my sister knowing all my dirty laundry so to speak but I feel like I can talk to her. Plus this does work both ways anyway so if she ever spilled anything on me I can tell mom what test she had cheated on and with what, how she did it, and what the score was that she got. So no, I'm not scared of her.

But that's beside the point. Dinner finished in relative silence. Amu didn't look at me after the boyfriend comment and continued to stare at her plate, taking small bit of it off and on. I almost seemed like she was ashamed that she had a boyfriend or didn't want me to know. Now I was curious but something was nagging me and I couldn't figure out what it was.

After dinner we piled out plates and went our separate ways. Mom went to her study because she had a few things that needed done before tomorrow. Which left us, the three teens looking at the one bathroom. Is it just me or can I hear the Mortal Combat theme song in the background?

Utau glared at Amu and I, setting us on the same team. We glared back with as much intensity and with that the three of us stuck out our hands and the duel began.

"Rock," Utau began the smirk on her face like armor.

"Paper," Amu started her eyes burning with fire and mischief.

"Scissors," I joined in, my hand a fist, dwarfing Utau's fist and practically able to engulf Amu's.

"Shoot," We all exclaimed as we laid down out fists. Amu had rock, Utau had rock, and I, pathetically enough, had scissors… well I can now hear the toilet flush on my male pride.

Utau and Amu knocked my hand down and with that it became a duel to the death between the two girls.

"Well, well, looks like Amu has gained some skills when I wasn't looking," Utau said, the smirk becoming vicious, looking ready to tear out Amu's jugular for the bathroom.

"Scared, Utau," Amu said, her hand poised and ready to show no mercy. And these are the women I am living with for the next month, my sister and the unwanted guest, taking an almost sick and sadistic pleasure in this weird Final Fantasy like battle. I swear you can see the health points underneath their hands.

Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT," Utau and Amu's hands went and under the dust and debris the winner was…

Utau as she covered Amu's hand with the paper that she pulled. Amu fell and Utau went to declare her place as the victor in the bathroom.

Laughing manically (A/N: Think Renge off of Ouran High School Host Club's laugh) she said over her shoulder, "Come back in another thousand years or so."

Amu and I were left in the cold and when we realized who was left we quickly went to our rooms, trying to forget that we had tried to take Utau down together.

_Great so there are so things my sister can help with,_ I though sarcastically as went to my room.

* * *

><p>_Amu_<p>

Drum roll, please.

With a little plug my laptop came on and with that I did a happy dance of victory because frankly I thought that I would break it just by touching it.

HA! NO! It works and I did it all by myself!

Messing and tweaking it a little I was finally able to get the camera to come up and ready for a web chat. Signing on I clicked on the first chance of normalcy I had in this house that was, for all intents and purposes, considering enemy territory.

Rima had signed on and with that I flew to start a video chat, just to see what has happened in the social Siberia that I was currently in.

"Rima," I sobbed to her as I saw her huge blonde hair and doll like eyes.

Rima looks like one of those little porcelain dolls that you see in antique shops. Small in stature, big amber eyes, white skin, and hair that flowed and was so thick I often marveled that she could get a hairbrush into it some days. When I had first met Rima, she and I didn't get along well, she seemed cold and unfriendly. We used to get into spats all the time. However, then I learned how rough her home life and tried to help her out, gave her a safe haven at my house when things were rough at home. It seems that they are better for her now. Rima, though you wouldn't think it, actually has a very funny, trickster side to her, able to make, I'm sure, anyone laugh.

"Well I see that you are still alive, eh? So how is it there that for the past months you threatened to run away from home so that you wouldn't have to stay there?" Rima asked, her eyebrows moving in question.

Rima isn't one to dance around a topic, she gets right to the point not matter how brutal it is. Even when I didn't like her I had to admit that was a quality I admired about her, mostly because I am notorious for dodging the point. However I don't think Rima is like that because she wants to be- just a way for her to cope with a once lack luster home life, considering her parents loved to bite each other's heads off.

I tried to help as much as I could but there was one other person that helped Rima even more then I did.

_And speak of the devil_ I thought as my other good friend, Nagihiko or Nagi as we called him, came into the room.

Nagi was one of those random people that always through me off. The reason being was when I had first met Nagi, he dressed like a girl.

Wait; wait back up ten yards that came out way too weird. Nagi is actually a dancer and back then when I met him the only way to practice was to dress like a girl and at the time he tried to see how he could improve by this. I didn't say anything when he told me that he was also my good friend Nadeshiko. I just took it in stride. I soon realized that there wasn't a difference between Nadeshiko and Nagi other then gender. Since then I've come to realize not much bugs me, you know besides Ikuto.

Rima and Nagi were extremely close and if they ever worked up the guts they would tell each other they liked each other. Unfortunately that has yet to happen, much to my displeasure.

I just shook my head, thinking about Rima's question. "It's torture. Please tell me that we are all still on for the park tomorrow. I need out ASAP," I said staring in the most dead pan way at the camera. Rima smirked and Nagi, leaning over her shoulder, started to chuckle.

With that the door flew open and turning in my seat I was surprised and extremely annoyed see Ikuto standing in the doorway in a thin white tee shirt and black sweatpants. His hair was everywhere, like he was outside in the wind. I looked back at the web cam to see Rima, her eyes the size of saucers, mouth gaping.

"If that's torture, please chain me to the walls," Rima said moving closer to the camera. With a start I looked at the direction of her gaze to see it locked on Ikuto.

My mouth dropped opened. No way did Rima think Ikuto was hot. I mean he is, not that I would ever say that aloud, but this was Rima. She's emotional dead except when you watch a gag comedy show because she absolutely loves them. Nagi in the background sulked away, clearly not happy with Rima saying Ikuto was hot.

To this, though I should be sorry I couldn't help but think that that never would have happened if Nagi and she were together, but I digress.

Ignoring my friend ogling Ikuto, I turned to glare at him with all the rage I had. "Just what in the world do you think you're doing barging into the room? What if I was changing? What then," I asked, hoping that he got how unbelievably P.O 'ed I was at him. I know it's his house and everything but honestly.

And for one leisurely moment Ikuto had the gall to look me up and down, smirk on his face. "Sacred, I assure you. Not much to remember anyway."

My mouth dropped open again, this time in mortification. Did he really just say that? Really? With that I was brought out of my depression with Rima talking extremely fast.

"Wait, that's him! That's the bane of your existence that has made your life Hell for nearly ten years? Honestly, Amu, how did you stay mad at _**that**_? I know I may not seem so but I do notice guys," Rima prattled on. As she talked I couldn't see the girl that before thought boys had cooties and in some cases, still did. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ikuto grinning like the Cheshire cat, clearly enjoying Rima. Great now his ego could be used as a floatation device.

Ikuto's smirking at me wasn't nearly as bad when Ikuto did something that nearly made me jump out of my seat from surprise and shock. He leaned closer to my face, his breath tickling the shell of my ear. He was loud enough that when he talked Rima, Nagi, and I could all hear him.

It was what he said that nearly made me fall out of my seat.

"Hurry up, Amu. Utau's been out of the shower for nearly fifteen minutes and I would like to shower today," Ikuto leaned even closer, his eyes and smile smug, "Or you know we could always shower together, killing two birds with one stone, you're choice."

I could feel my cheeks heat and I could Rima in the background freaking out. With that I started swearing and cursing at Ikuto, yelling at Rima as I signed off. It was mass chaos.

"Really! I can't believe you just said that and in front of people! Ikuto, you perverted cat," I screamed.

Ikuto quirked an eyebrow, "Why a cat?"

I had had enough and with that I kicked him out, literally. With a swift kick to the shin he bounced his way to the door, swearing and glaring at me. I smiled, considering this was the first time since I had gotten here that I had ruffled his feathers.

I went to shower (alone thanks) curled into my comfiest jammies, and fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring in the house of insanity.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok! Well that was interesting. Please someone give me ideas and thoughts because I am wondering how I want to go about them beginning a relationship where they don't want to kill or embarrass each other.

TTF


	4. Sunshine, You can't Ruin my Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Sad as it is to admit it. Title of chapter comes from a Pierce the Veil song, Caraphernelia, just slightly atlered.

Chapter 3: Sunshine, you can't ruin my night.

* * *

><p>_Amu_<p>

For being stuck in what essentially is the Twilight Zone, I slept like a baby. That was until I got into the bathroom.

Oh, it seemed normal enough as I stood there brushing my teeth and getting ready. I had brought my clothes in to change and after brushing my teeth and hair, I had begun to dress. Maybe it would be smart for future reference to lock doors in this house.

Just as I was about to put my shirt on, in stumbles Ikuto, groggy from sleep and hair in sticking out in several different directions, wearing only sweatpants. That's all, no shirt, no nothing, just a delicious amount of stomach and abs.

Had I not been mortified that my shirt wasn't covering the pretty bra that I had spent a decent amount of money on, I may have enjoyed the view just a little more, even if it was Ikuto.

Ikuto, who I hate, Ikuto with the abs of a Greek sculpture and lips that don't belong on a boy, they're that nice, Ikuto, whom I may consider killing just so I don't have these thoughts about the boy who would kill me with by strangling me with the strings of his violin if given the chance.

Ikuto had finally looked to see me there and didn't say anything, just stared at me, like he couldn't place something. Neither of us said anything, just waiting who would begin the battle. Ikuto tilted his head at me.

"That bra is _way_ too nice and perky for it to be yours," Ikuto said pointing to the object in question. I blushed fire engine red and yanked the shirt on in anger.

"You perverted cat! Really what is with you barging in on me at the most awkward moment? Do you have a sense for this, seriously! And as for the bra, drop dead," I said as I grabbed the nearest thing next to me, which was Utau's hairdryer and threw it at Ikuto.

It hit him in the chest with a nice impact and Ikuto caught it just in time so it didn't break against the pretty tile flooring. I have a feeling Utau might not enjoy waking up to find the dryer smashed , but whatever, for this moment I would relishing in that since it did knock some of the air out of Ikuto. Ikuto shrugged and skirted around me and suddenly began to strip out of the sweats to reveal a set of boxers.

I turned away as fast as I could, shielding my eyes, "What the hell are you doing," I screamed enraged by Ikuto's impromptu strip tease.

I didn't even see the smirk but I heard it as Ikuto spoke, "Well I need to shower and you are taking your sweet time. Besides little Strawberry, you have a boyfriend now, better get used to it."

Is it just me or is that a note of bitterness I hear at the last statement? It didn't matter. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of there like a bullet from a gun. It was bad enough that Ikuto had to see my bra, fine, can't help that, I didn't need to see him stripping. It was bad enough that I was having issue with him with a shirt on. I'm supposed to have boyfriend, I'm supposed to be happy with Tadase, not wonder about another boy who I can't even stand.

I had never been one to notice guys. For the most part they were just there. With the exception of Kukai, Kairi, and Nagi, Tadase was the only one I had really liked, more than friendship. He was the prince in the armor that every girl dreamed about. And I did when I was five, when I first met Tadase. Sadly I wasn't the only girl that noticed him. I was one in an oddly long line of admirers and maybe the fifth girlfriend.

Tadase, however, was my first real boyfriend.

Pathetically enough the other constant guy in my life was Ikuto. The one I couldn't stand. He was the incarnate of annoyance to me and the black cat that seemed to love walking by me to give me a hard time and bad luck.

But he was there and had always been.

Who knows? In another life, Ikuto and I could have been the greatest of friends. That, on the other hand, doesn't explain why I notice him more than I ever notice Tadase. It's not just that I can't stand him. If I couldn't stand him I won't bother with him at all. Instead, I fight and yell at him, I show interest in our fights. I don't do that with everyone. I now have a reputation for being calm, cool, and collected. Ikuto knows more than anyone what a blatant lie that is.

Which raises the question: What is it about Ikuto that I can't seem to let him go?

So lost in thought I almost didn't see Utau as I walked down the hall and I almost ran into her. What is it with this family and me running into them, literally? Utau caught me before I did though by putting her hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Whoa, hey, space cadet, watch where you're going. We don't need your parents freaking at us when you have an accident," Utau said laughing. After laughing, she really looked at me.

"Umm, are you ok? You don't look like you're doing too well," Utau said, raising an eyebrow.

I just smiled back at her, "No, I'm fine, don't worry about it." With that I walked pass her and went to my room, ignoring that when I turned to go in my room, Utau was looking at the bathroom door, no doubt focusing on the running water that was echoed slightly in the hall.

* * *

><p>Tugging on my last stripped tight I stood by the mirror, seeing if I liked everything. My shirt was a collared white shirt with a really cool black middle that corseted the shirt to me. I had a loose short black skirt on and stripped red and white tights on and I topped the shirt with a cute, red, and simple tie that really brought the outfit together. My black ballet flat on my feet and with my hair down, I was feeling pretty good. I had check with Yaya to see if the gang was still going to today, and sure enough they were, and I jumped at the chance to get out of this house and away from Ikuto.<p>

Giving myself a once over again in the mirror, I was satisfied, I then grabbed my purse, my wallet, and my own house keys (since I had to go check on my pets) and darted my way to the kitchen to see Ikuto and Utau's mother sipping her coffee in a relaxed manner, completely happy with the world.

Seeing me, she smiled that soft smile that I wish I had, and greeted me good morning. I happily returned the greeting and went for a bottle of water for a drink and to bring along with me for the walk to the park. Taking a sip of the water, I looked down to see she was reading the paper and decided to snoop in case I needed a jacket.

"You know, it will get better," She said suddenly. I looked at her in question. Seeing my confusion, she laughed slightly, "With Ikuto, dear. He just doesn't know how to take this anymore then you do, considering I kind of sprang this on him at an awkward moment."

Though this didn't really make me feel better, at least it was something. It was nice to know that Ikuto teasing and jabs were just a screen to hide how upset he was, not much different from me. Ikuto's mother rinsed out her mug and moved to get something.

"Amu, here this is for you," She said handing me a silver key. I took it and looked at her, wondering what it was for.

"It's a key to our house. I know that you will come and go when you please for awhile, at least until curfew, and if one of us isn't home it might be nice that you have that," She said and handed me a sheet of paper with three numbers on it in her careful writing.

"These are Ikuto, Utau, and my cell phone numbers in case you need something. I suggest they go in the phone right now so that you don't lose them," she said and with that her phone rang. She tossed me a small smile and with that turned into this fierce woman as she talked to a client, leaving the room with the key and the numbers in my hand.

I pulled out my phone and immediately programmed Utau and her mother's numbers in. My fingers hesitated over Ikuto's and in the end I ended programming him in the phone, his name placing him at the top of everyone in the list. I would think of the irony of that later. Right now, I didn't want to think about that.

I left then running to the park, feeling my phone burning in my purse. When I finally had gotten to the park gazebo that we agreed to met at, I was surprised to see that Yaya was there first, considering Yaya is never on time for anything, I mean anything. However that might have something to do Kairi standing next to her, his nose in a book, his glasses perched on the end of his nose. I've come to realize that my friends have come to be pairs off like Noah's arch. There's Kairi and Yaya, Nagi and Rima, and Tadase and I. However, the only one officially together is Tadase and I. Sadly, Kukai doesn't have anyone, but I'm sure that will change eventually since Kukai is extremely hot.

Sorry, Tadase, have to be honest.

Yaya is the baby of our group, personality wise, compared to Kairi, who's a year younger, but acts like an old man. Yaya is extremely energetic and silly but she's honest about everything, much like a little kid who's too naïve to know the difference. Yaya has light brown hair that she wears in pigtails usually with red ribbons and amber eyes that just light up in mischief. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a light blue shirt designed with rubber ducks (we don't question her, we just go with it), and white sandals. All in all, Yaya is a little kid at heart, which can be frustrating, but that's what makes her more endearing.

Kairi, on the other hand, is a forty year old in a fourteen year old body. When we as a group met him it was because we were the student council and he became the financial accountant of everything. We called him Oz, all knowing and all powerful, at first because nothing escaped him, especially if the something carried a price tag on it. In reality, Kairi, when he is not trying to be a pencil pusher, is actually a lot of fun to hang out with. None of us saw it at first but we are extremely happy that we have. Kairi is pale, with black hair that hangs in his eyes that are covered by square framed glasses.

Yaya hugged the life out of me and Kairi smiled a little and waved his book as a sign of greeting.

"Amu! You're alive, standing in front of me and not a ghost, you didn't kill yourself and didn't kill anyone because you're not in jail! What a relief," Yaya said in her rushed way so it sounded like 'Amu, alive, me, kill, anyone, jail, relief' with a lot of blah in between.

I didn't question Yaya, just looked over at Kairi, who sighed. "I have heard nothing but this since last night. Most of the blubber I couldn't make out at first but she was really worried that you were going to kill yourself before you would stay at the house or that you would kill someone and end in jail."

I then had to look down at Yaya, a dead pan look on my face. "Gee thanks, Yaya. I see your faith in me is indeed staggering in amount."

Yaya jumped back from me and pouted, "Alright, this coming from the girl that said her life was over, not even two weeks ago because of this. I mean honestly remember that you were the one muttering like a crazy person over this, not me."

I said nothing, because in a way, she was right. I remember blubbing on Yaya and Rima how I wouldn't make it a day before something bad happened by Ikuto's hands. I made him sound like Hannibal Lecter, only sicker and more twisted, if that was even possible.

I waved it off, saying to the two that I was just happy to see them finally. Everyone else came and as soon as Tadase showed, I took my place by him, giving him a kiss on the cheek as I did. Tadase give me the smile that melted the hearts of everyone, but I couldn't help but feel weird about it. I don't know why.

For the rest of the day I pushed aside the feeling that something was off. I am good at repressing many things; this was one of those things. I had fun with the people that I gave up America for. We played soccer and Kukai and I wiped the floor with the other team. Soon, it was getting dark and the streetlights were starting to flash as they powered on. We then went our separate ways but not before I hugged Tadase goodbye, still trying to let go of the feeling that I was missing something.

I didn't go straight to the Tsukiyomi home because I had to go check on my family pets. I am the person that if I see a stray or someone needs to get rid of a pet I am the first to jump t giving this stupid and unfortunate animal a home. Needless to say this has gotten us a wide variety of pets to call our own.

First was Ran, a bright little hot pink bird that was extremely energetic for such a small animal. Then came Su to our doorstep, a golden lab with bright green eyes that was a sweet as they come. Somehow we got a black hamster named Dia due to the yellow diamond shaped patch of fur near her little nub tail. And last, but not least, came Miki, a black cat that looked like its fur was blue to match its insanely blue eyes. We had the neighbors looking after them, especially because of Su and walking, but these are my pets and a month is a long time not to check that they're alright, especially since I can walk to my house.

All were very happy to see me, and after checking their food, cleaning their cages, and taking Su out for a bathroom break before she would see another one, I left and locked up my house, the full moon giving me ample light for seeing. With that I walked into another park that littered my town, only this one was small and cut off from the larger one but this one had a beautiful gazebo that the other park could never touch.

Cutting across I had almost made it out from the little park and into the larger one when I thought I heard something, something haunting and beautiful. I stopped short and listened, my ears to the wind, trying to figure where the sound came from. With a start I realized it was coming from the gazebo that I totally bypassed. Walking in the direction of the gazebo, I realized it was a violin I was hearing, sad and longing.

Moving closer into the moonlight that surrounded the gazebo, I looked closer at the musician. With a start I saw it was Ikuto, his eyes closed, as the music flowed from his fingers to the bow, into the instrument. I shivered, I didn't recognize the tune, it was beautiful but bitter and must have been something he wrote himself. This was the boy I wanted to see, the boy that made me smile when he played.

I had moved closer, my shoe hitting a rock that flew as if it was a soccer ball. Ikuto stopped playing, his eyes, cool and focusing on me and giving me his undivided attention. I shivered again, from the cold I told myself, not his eyes that looked at me like I was the only thing in the world.

For a minute I had to wonder if there really were other people in the world but him and me.

* * *

><p>_Ikuto_<p>

For the record I would like to say that I, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, being of sound mind and body, am not crazy. At least that what's I thought at first. For all I know I could be in a mental hospital and I am now regressing my madness in the weird, bizarre world. I'm still considering my options.

I woke up the next morning after Amu arrived, tired and twitchy. Yoru slept curled next to me, giving me the evil eye that I had woke him up before falling back asleep. I tugged out of my tee shirt from last night because somehow it was ten times hotter in my room than normal.

I should have just kept the shirt on, because the mini heat wave was God's way of laughing at me.

I had gotten out of my bed, thrown open, and tugged at my boxers and sweats before deciding that I was going to need a shower, I was that uncomfortable.

I slowly shuffled made my way to the bathroom, not really noticing anything. I had dimly registered that it was seven in the morning, remembering reading the numbers on my clock, and I had at least a half an hour before Utau decided that she wanted to use the bathroom. What I didn't count on was the unwanted house guest that we now had.

I had opened the door, completely lost in my own little world that is until I saw Amu flashing me her pretty bra at seven in the morning.

It was a teal blue number with black lace covering the cups, like a Victorian handkerchief edge, and a modest amount of padding. I know, I'm the pervert here, but I'm also a healthy seventeen year old boy that has to pay attention to these things.

I also realized I wasn't wearing a shirt but right now that bra, its owner, and the blush covering her cheeks as she looked at me were all I cared about. I had to tilt my head at her questioning look, her eyes hardening on the edge. And because I couldn't keep my mouth shut, I said possible the worst thing I could say to the girl I still think is extremely cute.

"That bra is _way_ too nice and perky for it to be yours," I said pointing to the bra. I guess the reason it came out the way it did was because this was Amu, the girl I was suppose to hate, the girl who had a boyfriend that wasn't me, the girl that used to throw rocks at my head.

Amu yanked her shirt over herself, covering the bra from view, her voice like draggers as she spoke, "You perverted cat! Really what is with you barging in on me at the most awkward moment? Do you have a sense for this, seriously! And as for the bra, drop dead."

By this point, Amu decided to pick up something to throw at me and that something was Utau's hairdryer. Utau has gone through at least six hairdryers this year and there was no way I was paying for one so I caught it, hoping that it wouldn't land on the tile and smashing a million different pieces like these supposedly designer hairdryers always did. I could see the smirk on Amu's face happy that she got a reaction out of me.

But I could have my revenge in another way, as I shrugged and pulled my sweats down to reveal my boxers as a I got ready for a shower.

My back was to Amu but I could hear her as she started swearing at me, demanding to know just what I was doing. I couldn't help but be smug as I answered her. "Well I need to shower and you are taking your sweet time," I said, but then I started thinking of Amu and her boyfriend and for some odd reason, I just really wanted to punch something as the tone of voice became slightly bitter, "Besides little Strawberry, you have a boyfriend now, better get used to it."

Amu ran out of there like a bat of out hell and with that I finished stripping off (A/N: anyone else just wishes they could have this, stripping Ikuto? Where do I sign?) and started the water and stood there under the spray, my hand meeting the walls in thought.

Amu had grown up. When had that happened?

We may not have seen each other for a while but that didn't mean that I was expecting it. I knew she would have to grow up, I mean, she's not the female version of Peter Pan, but a boyfriend? And why did I care at all? It was _Amu._

Truth of it was, I never really had a girlfriend. Oh, don't be stupid in thinking that the option wasn't _there_. I had girls that asked me out all the time. I am good- looking, I suppose, but somehow the options just never seemed important.

I had friends, but I was the stray alley cat, much like Yoru. I was usually by myself but I never minded it. The constants in my life were my mother, my younger sister, my violin (to represent my nonexistent father), and, because I am a masochist, Amu.

I know that it probably isn't healthy for your worst enemy as a constant in someone's life, but that's just what Amu was, even if I hadn't seen her in a few years. She was always in the back of my mind somehow, either visually or her voice, egging me on.

Why, I don't know. I would never admit it aloud, God strike me dead if I did, but I realize that this is what my life was, obsessing over stuff like this.

I sighed and washed off and turned off the water to see a towel hanging over the top of the shower, I grabbed it, wiped my face, and wrapped it around my waist and opened the curtain to see Utau sitting on the counter top in her stars and moon pajama shorts and a big tee shirt with a crescent moon on the front, her blonde hair nothing but a sheet of white silk as she sat there. She looked like she wanted to talk about something as she bit her bottom lip.

"What," I asked; curious about what was on her mind. Utau didn't answer for awhile, as if thinking how to phase this.

"Do you still like Amu," she asked softly. To say I was surprised was a bit of an understatement, mostly because I had no idea what to say.

"I don't know. Would it matter if I did or not, she hates me," I said getting another towel out and drying my hair slightly.

"I don't think that's true, that she hates you, you know," Utau said. I looked at her cynically.

"What makes you say that," I asked.

Utau just smiled and hopped off the counter. "Try being nicer to her, don't insult her just try to be friendly, you never know."

With that Utau left and I continued to dry off, wondering where that came from.

For the rest of the day I did nothing but laze about on my bed, finished some of my summer homework, wrote more music, and read a bit of a book I had picked up.

Basically my day was pretty boring. Nighttime was my time anyway.

I pretty much had the house to myself the entire day. Utau had a meeting with her agent (she models every now and again. Yes, my sister, a diva, go figure), mom had a client to meet with, and Amu had planned to be with friends that day, me knowing this because I eavesdropping on her yesterday. Virtually, there was nothing stopping me from pulling a Tom Cruise off of _Risky Business_, boxers, sunglasses, and all.

Finally, the street lights came on and with that, tired of being caged in, I grabbed my violin, and headed for my park. In the moonlight, I found my gazebo, happy to see that no one was there. With that I started playing, feeling the music in the air, like static during a lightning storm.

I had been so involved that the hearing whatever it was skid along the pavement was like hearing nails on a chalkboard. I opened my eyes, and there standing in the moonlight, was Amu Hinamori, the same enchanted looked on her face that I saw the first play I ever played for her, minus the grin that broke over her face. Still there was something about her expression that I loved even more then that grin, it was the sparkle that lithe her eyes like candles.

So, Utau, to answer your question: no, I don't like her anymore.

At least, I don't think I do.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>_Amu_<p>

We said nothing for feels like ages; we just stared at each other. Finally he turned and took out his violin case and kneeled down to put the instrument carefully away. I knew the story behind the violin. I had found out years ago.

It was Ikuto's father's once upon a time. Ikuto's father had walked out on them about two years before I had even met the Tsukiyomi's. I never knew why and it wasn't my place to ask at all. Sometimes I used to imagine what it would be like if my father wasn't there. It never lasted long.

My father is a goof and slightly off some days, but he is my father and I love him for that. He's always there and to think about him just one day not, I become extremely sad. It puts Ikuto into context. Ikuto would never tell me how it bugs him but I know it does in some weird way. It's in the way that he looks at his mother sometimes, how he listens to Utau and is there as a brother, how he looks at that violin. I can't tell if he hates his father because Ikuto never has been easy to read but I think he would like to tell his father what he really thinks about him.

Some days, I suppose, the only thing stopping him from going out and looking for his father is his mother, who may not take too kindly to having her son leave, and Utau, who is more attached to her brother then anything. I don't like thinking about that, him leaving.

Ikuto didn't say anything at all. He just continued to pack. I felt horrible walking in on him. I felt like I had seen something too personal and intimate, like a piece of his soul. As I walked up the stairs of the gazebo, I took in the view. It was like playing to a miniature world, standing up their in that gazebo, you could see everything. I looked at Ikuto, who was still fiddling with the violin.

"You know, you didn't have to stop because of me," I said. Ikuto had stopped what he was doing and looked over his shoulder at me. His eyes narrowed in thought.

"Why is that," he asked as he turned back to the violin case.

"Because I thought it was beautiful and you shouldn't have to worry hiding that," I said, answering him as truthfully as I could.

Ikuto had the violin away and stood at his full height, the case over his shoulder by the strap as he turned to look at me, a slight smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"I'll have to remember that next time, that I don't have to hide from you," Ikuto said, the smile, soft and genuine. I froze, the words hitting me hard. That and the fact that that was the first nice thing Ikuto had said to me since I stayed at his house, and the first truly kind thing he had said to me in years, period. His words were like candy, sweet and addicting, but only when he used them right.

"Come on, let's go home," Ikuto said, turning away. I darted forward to walk next to him and together we continued to his house, or our house, since it was much for a month now.

And for the first time since, I was happy to say that. Especially if this was the Ikuto I would see from now on.

* * *

><p>AN: YES! Chapter is done! Send a review because this was either really hard to get through or very easy, can't decide. My thanks to those of you who reviewed and gave ideas. You have also opened a whole other way of thinking. Please review and support all the Amuto goodness. HAHAHAHA.

Later

TTF


	5. Hazy Now, This Fog Follows Me Around

Disclaimer: You know the drill, still don't own and sadly never will, rather not dwell on that fact.

Chapter 5: Hazy now, and this fog just follows me around.

* * *

><p>_Ikuto_<p>

I'm willing to admit that Amu around is not helping me at all. What is even sadder is that I don't quite want to admit that.

This occurred to me as I cleaned my violin the next day after that night. We were civil to each other. The world didn't split into two and neither had to forfeit our souls. All in all, pretty good. She had even complimented my playing, something I hadn't heard in awhile because I hated playing for people who really only wanted happy music.

Yoru batted at my hand, wanting attention, and I gave it, petting his head in thought. With that a knock came at the door and Utau came in after a moment. I looked at my sister, wondering what she wanted. I followed her advice and now she was here. Either she's hear to brag or just do as her little sister responsibilities demand and annoy the tar out of me. Whatever comes first.

Though something was up, she was acting a lot more hesitant than usual, and I soon found out why.

"I would like to ask you if you would play in my band when we go out, please," Utau asked. Utau, along with modeling has given herself up to a the idea of performing. I support her but when it comes to this and favors I really just want to back out. I tapped my foot against the floor and looked at her.

I'll think about it," I told her. Utau smiled and asked how my night went. I hesitated in answering. "Well I ran into Amu and we were actually decent to each other."

Utau had her extremely smug look like "_ha, told you I was right. You should believe me more_." I just kind of looked at her. With that Utau got up and left. It was then that the bell on the gate rang, showing that we had visitors. I heard the stomping of feet running down the hall and figured it was Amu.

Yoru looked at me, his head tilting in wonder. I got up and went to see what was going up at the door beside I'm bored. Not like I care about Amu or what she does here. Don't get any ideas.

* * *

><p>_Amu_<p>

People, people at the front gate, people at the gate to Ikuto's house and they may be for me. People that Ikuto would talk to and said people may never want to talk to me ever again. Not good. I rushed down the halls trying to get to the front door to the outer gate and for the first time ever I cursed this house and just how massive it really was.

I had made it and happily I was the first one to see who it was. To my surprise, it was Kukai, and only him when I was expecting the gang, my boyfriend included. Trying to ignore the sting at Tadase not being there, I tried to reason that maybe he was held up by something.

With a soccer ball at his feet and a warm smile, Kukai greeted me and asked if I was up for gathering the group with him, because for the most part that everyone was at the school getting ready for the sad, but true, student council meeting that we had.

"Student Council, eh? So not only does Amu have a boyfriend, she's also in charge of her grade. Now that's something," I heard someone say. I turned to see Utau walking behind me and Ikuto walking up behind her, smirking. However, Ikuto didn't say a word; it was all Utau this time.

Utau continued to walk up to us and stopped short, "Well, Amu, who's your friend," Utau asked. I smiled and turned to Kukai, ignoring Ikuto glaring at Kukai like the former wanted him to melt for some odd reason.

"Utau, Ikuto, this is one of my best friends, Kukai Soma. Kukai, these are the Tsukiyomi siblings, Utau and Ikuto," I said overly happy, practically feeling my teeth hurt from smiling so hard, trying to brush this off like it was nothing, one of my best friends meeting and the thorn in my side, the latter of who is glaring a hole at him.

Ikuto simply nodded his head, but I could see that Utau and Kukai hit it off right off the bat. Oh, here we go. I can see the matchmaking sparks already.

Kukai and I left after I ran to get my stuff. We headed to the school with Rima and Yaya in tow because they were the only ones that weren't there. The meeting went smoothly… at least I think it did, I really couldn't tell you.

I was too busy thinking of last night. The walk between the two of us was relatively silent, just the sound of footsteps. It wasn't awkward per say, but even I, Miss Dense, could feel the static in the air. Ikuto was actually trying not to get under my skin, and though I appreciated the gesture, I still felt like I needed to fill the void somehow.

"_Do you do this every night," I asked him. I had been wondering it since we had left the park. Ikuto had stopped walking and shifted to look at me, gauging my look, I suppose. We started walking again, him in thought._

"_I used to play there every night a few years ago. Now I just do it when I'm stressed or feel like I need a release. I love when they have the music festival in the other park because then I have others to play against. However," He stopped and turned to me completely, giving me his full attention, making sure I got the full impact of what he said next, "You were the first one to hear me play there at all."_

_I could feel the blush on my cheeks, caused from him staring me down, Ikuto's eyes the color of the ocean after a storm had hit. I was the first one to see him play there, the first one to stumble on possibly the most intimate part of his life._

_I was playing with fire and I knew it, although, now that I had seen that, I didn't care if I was burned. I wanted to see him play again. I wanted that more than I had ever wanted anything, even my relationship with Tadase seemed small. Ikuto had walked ahead of me, leaving me in my thoughts, but I already knew in my thoughts what I wanted._

"_Can I see you play there again," I asked. Ikuto stopped and turned, his eyebrows crinkled in confusion. With that I clarified myself. "I want to hear you play again. In the park. Please," I said trying very hard not to crack under the pressure of him not answering me. Ikuto just smiled softly like he knew something I didn't. Something huge important and life changing. _

"_As you wish," he said and with that that the two of us continued walking until we got home, where we just split off into our rooms and stayed there. _

That was how my night went. Like a lullaby, Ikuto's song played in my head as I went to sleep and I had more than once caught myself humming a few bars of it. I still hadn't recognized the tune so it must have been something he wrote himself.

Now, don't think I'm stupid in believing that this healed the hole inside that was ten miles wide. There was a lot that Ikuto, and yes, myself, had to make up for if we even wanted to be civil to each other. I still had no clue what caused the fallout and I knew that the Ikuto I met last night was just a facet to Ikuto's personality. I'm not that naïve.

But still there was something about him last night. Like if he had the chose he would always be like that. Open and fine with everything around him. I'm not vain to believe that I'm the only reason for his problems. I know a good bit of it stems from his father, Aruto Tsukiyomi, and him not being there. I remember asking my mother as much, because, yes, I am just a regular Nancy Drew, let me tell you.

She didn't say much, so that means that Mrs. Tsukiyomi didn't want to say much of it either. Apparently Ikuto's father just picked up one day and left, without a word. That I think was what made it so had on Ikuto, Utau, and their mother was that there wasn't a word at all. No anger, no sadness, no explanation, just a void and silence that was deafening. It had been that way for at least thirteen years.

In the years that followed after I learned that their father hadn't died, he just left; I had never used it against Ikuto. I careful stayed away from that, I just insult him as a person because honestly it was safer. Its one thing for your parents to die, they are taken away and it's not something you can change. It's another for them to just up and leave, like they never were there to start with. The difference is that you are here and you know they existed. The thought that you weren't good enough that they figure they didn't need you in their lives is heart wrenching and it amazes me that Ikuto, Utau, and their mother get up and greet the day.

The sick part here is that I refuse to believe that about Ikuto's father just yet. Mostly because of two things: I can't imagine Ikuto's mother marrying a slime ball like that. She may seem frail and weak but she has a will of iron and heart to match. You can't find people like her just anywhere on the street, take for example that she took me in on such short notice. Plus, she's gorgeous; I mean have you _seen_ Utau and Ikuto? Utau looks like her mother and if I see them together, I can see her in Ikuto's features, though I'm sure, Ikuto looks like his father.

The other reason here is Ikuto's violin, which was his father's. Ikuto has his ability to play as well as he does is because of his father. I remember asking Ikuto before the crumble if his father had other violins or if he used anyone else's. Ikuto had told me he didn't and that the violin he now had was the only one he remembered his father with. It put things into perspective. You don't leave something valuable like that to just anyone or leave it behind and not come back for it, doesn't work that way.

I could be completely wrong and I know it but I'm going to completely disregard that fact.

Ikuto is just a paradox that I had never been able to understand and last night was one of those nights. He had been kind, sweet, open, and, and… wait. Oh Jama Llama, why am I thinking about him like this?

Why in God's green earth can't I be happy with Tadase and be done with this, honestly. Why Ikuto? Yes he's hotter than Hell and I'm pretty sure he could melt an ice cube alone, but so is Kukai, so why?

Why did I keep coming back to him?

By the time I had snapped myself out of my mental rant we had made it to an ice- cream parlor where I spent the rest of my time drowning my sorrows in chocolate ice- cream with sprinkles.

"Hello, Earth to Amu, come in," I heard a voice say as a hand entered my vision. I looked to see Nagi looking at me funny.

"Yeah," I asked, not all there.

"Your ice- cream is running all over your hands," someone said. And sure enough, I felt the distinct feeling of chill on my hand as ice-cream dribbled down the cone like Niagara Falls. I sprang to my feet as I ran for napkins, laughter following me in my wake. While inside I noticed a girl with blonde hair across the street scooping out my table, especially Tadase. I passed it off when she continued to walk.

Huh, maybe it was my imagination and she was just internally debating if she wanted ice-cream. Yeah that's it.

I returned to the table, the crisis averted and still having most of my ice-cream I continued eating, ignoring that the arm Tadase had slung over my chair was twitching in either irritation or anger, I didn't know.

Soon we went to the park and went a round of just goofing off before we all had to leave. Rima, Nagi, and Yaya left first, then Kairi and Kukai followed suit, leaving Tadase and I to ourselves. We had then made plans to meet at the aquarium for our date. With that said and done, Tadase kissed me in the corner of my mouth and went on his way.

Something was off though. He seemed annoyed about something and I could feel it. Other than that, I felt nothing at all in our kiss, just stagnant air between the two of us. I left the park and walked to my house and repeated the process over again with all my pets (toss in cleaning Miki's litter and yes it sucked) and left, heading the same way I did the night before to find, sure enough, Ikuto.

Only he wasn't playing his violin. Sure, the case was there but instead Ikuto was sitting on the steps of the gazebo, a black cat rubbing against his calf in affection. That's when it dawned on my first response to him was to call him a cat. That's exactly what he reminded me of a stray cat that wander where ever. His parallel was right there to prove a point.

He must have heard me coming because his face turned up to see me and he gave me a long look as the cat continued to bat at his hand. The cat noticing Ikuto's attention elsewhere swiveled its head to look at me and cautiously turned and walked over to me, as if I was a foreign species that would attack at any minute.

Minding my outfit, I kneeled down and held out my hand, in proper cat etiquette, as the cat sniffed my hand. Satisfied, and me thanking Miki in my head, the cat nudged my hand as a sign of acceptance and with that I happily pet him for a minute as it batted at my hand. I walked over to Ikuto and the cat followed skirting in between my legs as I made my way over. The cat then took its place next to Ikuto as it stared at me, its gold eyes boring into mine.

"I'm surprised. Yoru doesn't exactly take to random strangers or girls that show up," Ikuto said as he watched the cat or Yoru in this case; wash his face with his front paws.

"Wait, so he's your cat," I asked. I had never seen this cat at the house at all.

"If you want to get technical, yeah, he's my cat. I found him here one day and he followed me home. For the most part I feed him, take care of him, give him a place to sleep, but he comes and goes as he pleases, "Ikuto said turning to me. I didn't really say anything because honestly Ikuto did pretty much the same thing as I did with Miki, only Miki never left.

"Why aren't you playing, "I had to ask, mostly because it was nagging me.

"I was going to but then I got to thinking and then Yoru showed up and then you came so I haven't even taken the violin out of the case," he said messing with Yoru.

I walked around him and pulled the case toward me as I sat down and opened it to reveal the glossy face of the violin in the dim moonlight. I pulled the violin out of the case and held it up in wonder, trying not to smudge the surface with my fingerprints. I could feel Ikuto watching me out of the corner of my eye as I placed the instrument in the place between my shoulder and chin.

Jiminy Cricket's, it took talent just to get in it position with me worrying that I was going to break it. I could hear Ikuto shifting toward me as he turned, which didn't help at all. So when I nearly had a heart attack when his hand touched my chin, adjusting it on the violin, no one can really blame me.

His fingers were cool and slightly rough as they touched my skin as he shifted my chin and shoulder better. His hand pulled away and I saw that his fingers were lean and graceful, like the type of hands a pianist would have.

I took the bow and tried to in the very least to get a note out of the beautiful instrument and failed horribly when a shrill sound came from it. I put violin down immediately in the case and had no clue what to do but sit there and feel like an idiot. It didn't help when Ikuto's beautiful hands came out from behind me and picked up the violin and placed it back in the proper position between my chin and shoulder.

A hand took the bow and placed it on the strings as he took my hand that wasn't holding the violin in place on the bow with his and with that he played a few notes, my hand the medium as he guided the bow down the strings in a dizzying slowness.

I could feel his breath on my neck and his hair tickling the sides of my face as the music played out between the two of us.

I had to stop. Now, abort, abort, abort!

No matter how good and real it felt to have that instrument in my hands. No, make that the owner of said instrument cradling me like I was a gem. It was Ikuto who I should resent, Ikuto who is currently driving me up the walls, Ikuto, who full lips look like they could do magic on mine like he does with my hands and this violin.

I scrambled out of his arms as fast as I could, catching the violin as I escaped because the instrument didn't deserve my spaz moment.

"What are we doing," I asked scared out of my mind with what was going on. Think blonde, think brown with red tints. Do not thing blue black or ocean blue. Those colors will kill you.

Ikuto woke up like he had been in a daze of sorts and maybe he was because I was right there with him.

"We hate each other right? We can't stand each other and that's how it's been for at least ten years," I said, more to myself then to Ikuto because I was still processing it. My train of thought derailed and crash when Ikuto got up, and put the bow down, his hair hiding his eyes away from me.

"Yeah, I guess that's all we will ever be. You and your mood swings and me and my arrogance, right. Plus you have your boyfriend to worry about. What about that, huh," Ikuto said, his voice hard and cold as a stone. I shivered at the tone. Ikuto had never used that tone with me. It was always sarcastic and arrogant with me, not dead and callous. I had put the violin down because it felt like a weight in my arms.

"What do you want me to say, Ikuto, seriously? What am I suppose to think? For year we have done nothing but snap at each other and suddenly it we're not? Why," I asked, not realizing that I was slowly digging myself deeper into the hole I had dug ten years ago.

"Well then, I guess we see where we stand," Ikuto said, not answering me, packing the instrument, and closing the violin case with a chilling snap. He grabbed the shoulder strap and hoisted it on his back, hands in his pockets as he walked away from me. Yoru looked at me before following his master in a trot.

I don't think I ever felt so alone as I walked to my, no, Ikuto's house, wondering if there was more to what Ikuto said that I wasn't able to admit.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, I officially don't like starting with Ikuto's P.O.V. I think it's because I'm a girl that it doesn't work. Amu is easier because well, hello, and she sets me up for Ikuto. Note to readers, don't expect Ikuto to start too many chapters. Sorry, but I think that's how I'm going to write. For anyone big on Shugo Chara terms, I know that the violin was found later somewhere else and not with the family but for my purposes I wanted the violin home when Aruto left. Just to clarify to anyone that's a Shugo Chara info junkie, because, I am somewhat, hahahaha.

Please Review, reviews truly do help and give me thoughts. It helps to know that people are waiting to see what's going on and read. So drop me a line, and why not tell me your favorite part so far.

Later

TTF


	6. You Don't Know What You Do To Me

Disclaimer: You know the Drill, peeps!

I'm back from the dead! Sorry to my readers. I was in Australia and it was just a pain to update and I could only rough out what I wanted to write. Got back and then I had to worry about settling down for school and such (just got done with finals too! Dean's List!). Anyway, I hope you haven't lost faith in me because I'm not finished with this story just yet.

Chapter 6: You Don't Know What You Do To Me

* * *

><p>_Amu_<p>

I could only stare at the ceiling as I listened to my phone as it rang in place of my alarm clock. Since I didn't have the luxury of hitting the snooze button or throwing it at the wall, I turned in bed, hugging a baby blue pillow to my chest.

Grabbing the phone, I saw that the time was seven o' clock; I cringed at the thought of that. I didn't have to meet Tadase till eleven for our date. So, I was stranded at this house.

That was unacceptable, not after last night. I shivered, remembering walking home.

I had never seen Ikuto like that. He wouldn't even look at me. If Ikuto was the king of anything, it was staring contests. After he left after the argument (which I'm just going to call it that because honestly what else can I call it?), I had realized something huge about us, or about me anyway. I didn't know how to argue with Ikuto and him become genuinely pissed off at me.

In our old fights, Ikuto and I snipped at each other, made fun of one another, and were just generally annoyed by each other's presence. However, Ikuto laughs it off just as easily as I do now because, not counting the five year relapse, we were used to it. Last night, Ikuto was genuinely angry with me.

Like the calm before the storm, that's the best way to describe Ikuto's anger. It's there, like a pulse in the air, and one more thing will set it off.

It shouldn't bother me at all, but it does. Something is different about Ikuto. He's not the same boy that used to pull my hair or wrestled me to the ground that day ten years ago. He's different even from the last time I really saw him five years ago.

He's surer of himself; he takes care of his mother and sister as the only male in his house. It's the little things like that. Still, at the same time even I can feel his restlessness, annoyance, and bitterness.

It never scratches the surface usually but last night, his tone, attitude, and just the way he wouldn't look at me, there's more to this story.

What scared me are my reactions to him. When he's tender, willing to talk, that's it, that's why I want to be around him more, that's how I see that he's changed. He still teases me, sure, but I feel a bittersweet tenderness about it. It makes me want to beat my head against something. Something that's sharp, pointed, and sure to cause brain damage because maybe then Ikuto will be clearer to me and maybe I can see him and where he's coming from.

Like when he's trying to tell me something and I refuse to hear or see.

I sighed, no need to get all philosophical about the boy who last night couldn't even give me a straight answer when I asked him what was going on between us. I wanted something, anything. Were we enemies, friends, what?

I hated this middle ground. It sucked and I really just wanted him to talk to me. His eyes that night were like cold sapphires, like I had done the unthinkable and brought us into thought and focus.

Well, what else was I supposed to do?

I don't like not knowing where I stand anywhere. With people at school, I'm the cool and spicy chick that doesn't give a damn. With my friends, I'm the shy but still willing to speak my mind girl. I'm the girlfriend of the most popular boy in school. I know these things, they are facts and I can't really change that unless I do something drastic or someone else does.

I never had to wonder where I stood with Ikuto. He was the childhood frienemy that knew what buttons to push, just like I knew for him.

Now I don't know. I want to patch things up but I have a feeling that if I extend the olive branch, so to speak, I will be opening a box that reads DO NOT OPEN on the two of us.

Snickerdoodles, I don't want to think about this anymore.

I took my phone and called my parents, hoping that I got the time exchange right because, watch, I would get them at three in the morning. They answered on the forth ring.

"Hello," a voice said through the phone. Little sister.

"Hi, Ami, where are mom and dad," I asked pulling at a tread on the comforter.

"Amu! No, wait hang on, I'll get them," Ami said and in the background I could hear her running. I closed my eyes, wondering how it was going over there for them. I was brought out of my though with my mother.

"Hello, Amu," my mother called through the phone, a smile in her voice.

"Hey mom, how's it going," I asked shifting the phone to my other ear.

"Oh everything here is fine, how are things at home and with the Tsukiyomi's," She asked, I winced, she would go straight to the topic I really didn't want to talk about. That's my mother for you.

"Things are fine here, how are things there," I asked trying to keep my voice neutral. I was not going to tell her two days in and Ikuto and I had declared war on each other. That would not bond well. Happily, my mother didn't seem to notice and continued on.

"Oh it's amazing here! Everything is so different and fast paced, it's exciting! American food is so different, delicious, even with all the grease," My mother said excitement in her voice. I smiled, I'm happy that their enjoying themselves.

"Tsumugu, get over here and say hi to your daughter," Mom said as she called my dad over. My dad's voice entered and I could _hear_ the tears hitting the floor.

"My oldest sparrow, daddy misses you," Dad said, his voice stuffy. I laughed.

"I miss you too, Dad," I said gripping the phone, imagining them across the globe in my mind. I missed them; it was natural but with how things were going right now I kind of wished I was with them. My dad shaped up with that and I could hear the smile through the phone.

"Are you being good," Dad asked, I smiled a sad smile at his question.

"Aren't I always," I asked biting my bottom lip, thinking I was a failure at composure.

Dad laughed and told me he was giving the phone back to mom and that she wanted to talk to me.

"Alright, what's really going on, is everything alright," Mom asked. I didn't say anything which was enough of an answer.

"If it's about Ikuto, I know you don't want me to say anything but, Amu, be careful with him, alright. You might not see it but he does care about you, regardless of what you want to think," Mom said. I closed my eyes at that. It was hard for me to see it maybe because I didn't want to.

"How could you know that," I asked, hoping that she would give me a straight answer, unlike Ikuto.

"It's obvious to everybody but you Amu. You were never the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to the matter of emotion," Mom said, her voice, soft and laughing.

"Alright, I'll try and act like it doesn't bother me," I said.

"Atta girl," Mom cheered and I told her goodbye.

"Amu, wait," Mom's voice called and with that I heard Mom, Dad, and Ami all sounding out a goodbye back at me, I smiled.

"Love you, guys," I said into the phone.

"And we love you," Mom said, and with that the connection died.

Somewhat rejuvenated, I grabbed the edge of the bed and flung myself out of the bed and landed on a crouch, trying to decide what to wear. It was a date and the weather was somewhat warm so scrounging around I finally found a white jacket with a cross like design on the sleeves and zipper. With a gray cami and a flirty plaid skirt that ended at mid-thigh and black flats, it was passable, pretty without trying too hard. Grabbing my make-up bag, and other essentials like my watch for time, I went to the bathroom, on high alert in case Ikuto gave me a scare like the other day.

So when something rubbed against my leg as I walked, I freaked. I looked down to see the cat that was with Ikuto last night.

Yoru. So it looks like he is in the house sometimes. I petted him and he purred a rough note of satisfaction.

I stopped when a thought dawned on me.

Ikuto, he was out and about but where? I really didn't want to know.

However, I realized it in an instant as I heard the water shut off in the bathroom as I hear him shuffle around and as he went toward I door. I darted back to my room and opened the door and closed it just as the bathroom door flew open.

"Yoru, where are you," I heard Ikuto say, his voice low and husky. God, why did he have to have that voice? Completely transfixed I was promptly thrown into heart palpitations as I knew exactly where Yoru was as I heard his paw scratch at my door, wanting attention.

His cat was going to get me kill, go figure.

Ikuto must have noticed Yoru and his weird obsession with my door that he could hear his footsteps as he came over and picked up Yoru, but Ikuto didn't walk away immediately. He stood in front of the door, like he wanted to come in and talk but knew he wouldn't, not as he walked away from it.

I waited until I could hear the sound of Ikuto's door close when I finally opened mine and checked to see fit the coast was clear. Happily it was and I made like an egg and beat it to the bathroom, stripped and jumped into the shower, trying not to think of anything but Tadase, my date, and how there was no way in hell Ikuto was going to ruin my day.

I was to my conditioner when I heard the knock on the door. Knowing it wasn't Ikuto, since Ikuto doesn't know how to do that little thing known as knocking, I called that whoever it was could come in.

Popping my head from behind the shower curtain I was surprised to see Utau, in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a sleeping cami with little cat slippers on her feet. She was brushing her teeth and had noticed me. While spitting out the toothpaste she waved her fingers at me in the mirror. I darted back into the shower, rinsed out my conditioner and lathered my sponge for my cherry blossom body wash, which joined the conditioner and shampoo in the drain.

Suddenly two towels were thrown on the top bar of the shower when I turned the shower off. Grabbing them, I patted myself dry to, wrapped up, and opened the curtain to see Utau wetting her hair down as she went for the hair dryer next.

Turning it on, Utau dried her hair, running a brush through it. I stepped next her and started brushing my teeth. After a few minutes with just the dryer and water as our companions, you could literally hear a flipping pin drop. Utau wanted to talk to me and she wanted to talk now.

When we were both done with her hair dryer and my brushing, she turned hip against the counter as she looked at me. I was in for it; I could _feel_ it.

"What," I asked scared to look her in the eyes. She didn't say anything for a minute of two; just letting it sink in what I was asking: _what did I do wrong?_

"I'm not sure, but whatever happened to you two must have really rubbed him the wrong way," Utau said, not angry or anything, just telling me something I already knew, like it was a "state the obvious" contest. Did Ikuto tell her or something? Almost like she could read my mind she clicked her tongue like she was scolding a child.

"He didn't have to tell me anything. Ikuto is one of those people that like's to leave out how he really feels; he bottles it up if he can help it. He's also one of those people that don't like to let anyone in on his problems if he can help it. Don't go thinking that he told me because I would have to hog tie him to tell me anything. However, I can tell when something pisses him off. Call it sisterly instinct," Utau smirked at this, "What, you can tell when Ami is upset, annoyed, or mad? It's not any different."

Alright, she had a point there. It's just one of those things that are between siblings that people overlooked. Fine, point to Utau.

"Yesterday I guess we got into a fight, I guess of that's what you want to call it. Not like our normal haha fights but something else," I told Utau as she watched me.

I knew that I had done wrong by Ikuto but God strike me dead before I admit it out loud. However I did feel bad that Utau was worried about what was happening. She and Ikuto had been closer then close before I came into the picture. I know that, but sometimes it's hard to do something right by one of these siblings.

"I see, what was the fight about," Utau asked, genuinely curious. I winced; this wasn't my best moment.

"I asked what I was to him, a friend, the enemy, what," I said. I heard Utau take in a breath, like what I said had something in it that I didn't realize, like a swear word. She knew exactly what was wrong.

"You gave him what is pretty much an ultimatum. If there's anything Ikuto hates it's when he's in between a rock and a hard place, mostly because lately he's had to make more and more difficult decisions," Utau said, leaning back against the counter, her arms crossed over her chest in thought.

"Ikuto won't say it, because he would never let mom and I know that he hates the pressure and since dad left, he's had to deal with a lot from us, people, and just his own bitterness. I keep telling him that he doesn't need to hold the weight of the world on his shoulders but he doesn't listen," Utau said. I listened because Utau was like the untold back door to Ikuto's mind. I knew about their past, because if there was another thing Ikuto hated besides ultimatums it was pity.

"What am I supposed to do," I asked, wanting to in the very least bridge this gap somewhat. I wanted to meet this boy that I had the other night.

"I think you have to offer the olive branch before he does because if you are waiting for him to apologize it's never going to happen. Ikuto can be a forgiving person but someone has to prove that they want forgiveness. A part of that is because people never apologize for what happened to Ikuto, as stupid as it sounds," Utau said.

"What about you, why doesn't is bug you as much as him," I asked Utau, wondering about her, considering we never really talk about it. Utau smiled softly.

"I was protected by my mother and Ikuto. I didn't take anything because they were my line of defensive. I think I was still too young to really understand what was going on. Ikuto, even if it was only by a year, wasn't and that really gets to him sometimes," Utau said closing her eyes against the memory. I only nodded. I guess I sort of got it, a little. It put Ikuto into more perspective.

"But why get so angry at me for what I asked, "I asked. Utau laughed and ruffled my hair with her hand.

"Geez Amu, I knew you were dense but this is just sad. I could tell you but its better if you figure it out. No better yet, Ikuto grows a set and actually tells you," Utau said as she turned to the mirror and started to fix her hair. I said nothing, not knowing what in God's green earth she was talking about, but I left it at that. Looking at the watch, which now read eight o'clock, I just realized that Utau was up a little early as well.

"Utau, you doing something today," I asked, wondering what was going on. Utau nodded, clearly excited about something.

"I have a meeting today across town and later I can go into a recording booth and see if I can make my first demo," Utau said, bouncing on her heels. My eyes widened at what she just told me. She was going to be huge if she kept this up.

"Wait, you are going to record a song, like for a CD? How did this happen," I asked. Utau laughed at my expression.

"About a few months before we knew about you coming, if I do well with the recording I get to perform at a club in a few weeks. Ikuto was going to take me today, and if we are up earlier than normal, that's why. Mom's in a huge court case and might not be back till later tonight, like eleven and Ikuto offered. I kind of hope that he cracks and play on the album," Utau explained. Utau had this brightness about her as she explained what was happening. It was great to see she was getting her chance to shine outside the shower curtain.

I hugged her, happy for her. Utau returned the hug and continued to get ready but stopped putting her mascara on and finally looked at me in wondering.

"Why are you up, Miss Hinamori," she asked, sly smile on her face.

"Well I have a date," I answered back honestly. Utau smiled but I could see the weird look that came with it.

"That sounds nice, where are you guys going," Utau asked fluffing her hair into the flowing pigtails that reminded me strangely of Sailor Moon.

"We are going to the aquarium, it's one of our first real dates without any of friends," I said, trying not to jab my eye with my eyeliner.

"Wait, you two have never gone on a real date, why," Utau asked, smearing her lips with a baby pink stain lipstick.

"Well, we haven't really been together long, but he's the boy that I have like for forever and we wanted to wait for the summer before we did anything," I said, feeling odd about how the words felt. I didn't want to wait; Tadase did, like he had something else to worry about. Utau just looked at me.

"Am I the only one that finds that weird? Why wait if you guys liked each other," Utau asked, not following.

"I never asked, it was just something that Tadase made me do," I answered, thinking that it sounded so wrong somehow. Utau continued to look at me as I turned to finish my make-up. With a start I realized that she had started to hug me.

"Just be careful, Amu," Utau said into my shoulder. I nodded my head.

"I will, don't worry," And with that it seemed everything was alright as Utau smiled and we continued to get ready side by side, all the while what Utau said about Ikuto, and to my surprise, Tadase, ringing in the back of my head.

Taking the bus by ten, I had been able to head to the aquarium and had gotten there with little to no time to spare since it was on the other side of town. Scanning the crowd, I saw Tadase and he seemed to be staring at something like it offended him.

Wondering what was up, I wandered over to him. As I reached him and stood beside him, Tadase didn't seem to be stare at something, he was staring at someone. A blonde haired girl standing a ways off from Tadase stood with an odd look on her face.

Annoyance, longing, and hope written across her face like it was etched there.

However, it was the look that was directed at me that made me almost recoil in shock.

Anger, like I was horrible was there directed at me, like I was something vile. I looked at Tadase to see if he noticed the look. He didn't seem to, but with I start, I could see his eyes dart to the girl with a slight narrowing of his eyes. He saw her; he knew something was up. He knew about the glare that she was sending my way, like she was expecting me to melt into the ground.

_Fine_, I thought, _if you won't acknowledge it, neither will I._

Faking a smile I grabbed Tadase's sleeve and lead him to the entrance of the aquarium, trying to ignore the glaring stabs I felt in between my shoulder blades by a girl whose name I didn't even know.

* * *

><p>This is <em>nice.<em>

This was the thought running in my head like a hamster on his wheel as I stared at my lunch that Tadase and I decided to get after we had been through the aquarium.

It was about one in the afternoon by now and that thought had continued to haunt me since I saw that girl. Tadase was his usual polite self and I liked that about him, he was never to forward with me. And the aquarium was fun and just dandy, I enjoyed it. I know I did.

So why did I feel like this was just _nice_.

Alright, I was starting to hate that word. The problem: that was the only way to describe this. I'm not hurting myself to find words, I feel normal, calm, and my boyfriend is here with me.

So why didn't I feel more than happy, why did I think this was just _nice?_ And, gosh darn it, why wasn't Tadase Ikuto?

With that thought, I nearly fell out of my seat.

What? Where did that come from? Why was Ikuto there in that thought?

Tadase, noticing my movement, looked at me; silently asking if I was alright. I just smiled and nodded; trying not to think that this was forced and I hated it.

Soon, the date that sucked the air out of my body was over and I was getting ready for the bus. Tadase, smiled, telling me he had a good time, and pulled me close to kiss my cheek.

I smiled and climbed the bus, blushing as I watched Tadase walk away. Still, though my cheeks were flushed at the contact, I didn't feel my heart pound, like it was trying to break my ribcage. I felt air, nothing, just a void.

With this I was so lost in thought that I had totally missed my stop to catch another bus needed to get home. Not only that I was a few good stops away from said stop. I pressed a button to stop the bus and made my way to front, thinking that I could trying to find my way back to my stop and walk back from there and catch my next bus, stopping my at my house as well.

Well that was the plan, anyway.

If there is one thing that I, Amu Hinamori, do not have, it's a sense of direction.

The other part to the pity party was that I was still a good ways from home and still somewhat across town. I couldn't believe this was happening. I starting walking and after about twenty minutes I started to get annoyed.

Pulling out my phone, I stared at the contact list of people that I could call. The list was quite sad because as pathetic as it sounds, most of my friends were doing something else that they couldn't help me out since I had talked to them all before I had gotten to the aquarium. I sighed, besides no one was on this side of town to start with.

I jumped as I stared at the list. Wait; there may be someone that was. My fingers slowly clicked up to the name, highlighting it. With a sigh I pressed the call button and held my breath as I listening to the deafening dial tone, wondering if they would answer at all.

* * *

><p>_Ikuto_<p>

I'm glad for my sister, happy that she's getting out there and wants to be an idol. Really, I am, but seriously, why did I have to be here still. She was working on the demo and was still in the recording studio. That would be all fine and dandy with me if this didn't take forever. We had gotten here at twelve in the afternoon.

It was now slowly pushing two. I knew this would take forever. I was expecting it to. However, yesterday morning when I had agreed to this I didn't know about the utterly bad mood I was going to be in from yesterday night over.

Of course the root of my problem was Amu Hinamori. Isn't it always?

The real problem was I couldn't decide who I was angrier at: Her or myself.

I guess when it gets down to it I had no real reason to be mad. Still it didn't change the burning feeling I felt in the pit of my stomach. Anger at her for putting me on the spot like that, for slowly eating away at the defense that I thought I had since seeing her five years ago. Anger at myself for getting emotional when it wasn't needed and for thinking that I could happily live with not thinking about it.

The fact was that lately I had been snippy with everyone. Amu was just another piece of wood to add to my flaming temper. Something had been nagging on my mind and slowly it was becoming like a scratch that I couldn't itch.

Then again, when it came to the topic of my father, which was the story of my life. That it was something that bugged and frustrated me.

Mom tried not to ask, I can see it but she does know that something is happening in my head. The wheels are turning and becoming unstuck with my thoughts. I can't seem to forget my mom's face when she saw the papers a few weeks ago before Amu came to stay.

It was a paper from the traveling orchestra that dad was a part of for years before him and her met, settled down, and had Utau and I. Mom didn't say anything for a while, just stared at the paper laying on the counter. Finally, she looked up at me and asked what I wasn't telling her.

So I laid it down, to the bare bones, what I was thinking to the woman who gave birth and raised me herself a majority of my life. About feeling like I was wandering around with a major clip on my shoulder, about how I was thinking of joining not just to find dad and either hug him or punch him at least three times in the face, once for mom, Utau, and I but because I felt like it was something to I needed to do. I couldn't really explain it. I just knew.

I didn't want to hurt my mother or Utau. I loved both more than they will ever know and I think they understand that. By the time I had talked and explained this to my mother she smiled a watery smile and pulled me into a hug that made me feel like I was a little kid again.

It had all rainbows and butterflies after that and then Amu had to show and completely screw that up. I really can't blame her I know but it helps I suppose. If I was honest with myself I would be able to say that I don't mind having Amu around for the few days that she's been at my house. It actually feels kind of nice to have someone else there in the house that slowly felt the air was being sucked out of the rooms. I would just feel worse if it was just Utau, mom, and I.

In reality Amu just shows something else that I regret; another thing to add to the pile along with my father. She's the person that I could never hide how flustered I really could be. Just as I got under her skin, she got under my own just as bad, if not worse.

Hearing a noise I looked up from the floor to the window that looked into the studio. Utau was tapping the window, talking to the people at the controls, her manger Yukari Sanjo listening in on what Utau was suggesting.

The producers nodded and agreed and production continued. Before heading to the microphone, Utau caught my eye and her hand up, her two fingers pointing to her eyes and back at me, a smug but sisterly smile on her face.

_Watch and pay attention, brother. I am going to get you on this demo if it's the last thing I do._

I smirked and shook my head. Utau then stuck her tongue out at me and we both laughed a little, used to laughing at each other. The demo was now going smoothly enough that Yukari was finally calming down.

It was then I felt my phone my phone ringing in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw a number I didn't quite recognized. Excusing myself I went to the hall to answer the phone on it third ring.

"Hello," I said into the phone, hearing nothing but silence on the other end.

"Hello," I tried again.

"Ikuto."

That was it, it was just my name, but I knew the voice of who said it anywhere.

"Amu, what's up? How did you get my number," I asked, treading carefully around this considering we still weren't happy with each other.

"Your mother gave it to me. I have hers and Utau's in my phone along with it. I wanted to ask a favor and I didn't know if Utau was busy with the demo so I figured you were my next best bet," Amu said, trying to remain detached.

"What do you want, midget," I asked into the phone.

"Are you still on the other side of town," Amu asked quietly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Think you could come get me and help me home? I have no clue where I'm at and I was hoping that someone could come get me," Amu said. I sighed, clearly already making up my mind because, in an odd way, I could never say no to her.

"Where are you," I asked into the phone. The line was silent again. Amu clearly was not expecting me to say I would come get her.

After a moment she told me the address and asked if I knew where she was. Shockingly I did. Vaguely.

I got off the phone, still staring at it in my hand, wondering just what I was doing. Going to over to Yukari I told her to tell Utau that Amu needed my help; she would know what I was talking about. Yukari quirked an eyebrow at me in wonder, especially considering I had given a girl's name.

"Who's Amu? Your girlfriend," Yukari said, smirking at me.

"Yeah, maybe if Hell froze over," I said as I turned toward the door. I could feel Utau staring at my back but I ignored it as I made my way from the room and the building, looking for an address I knew only in the back of my mind.

Eventually I did get there. Granted it took forever but I got there. By the time I had found the corner that Amu had say she be on I had already been looking for about a half an hour.

Not that I was counting or anything.

She stood there, bag in front of her, shoulders tight like she was preparing for a battle. She still hadn't notice me so it was relatively easy to sneak up on her with little difficultly.

"Alright, I'm here let's get you back to the house since you have absolutely no sense of direction at all," I said, low and gruff, not exactly pleased as punch to be here. Amu's shoulders tightened even more as if I hit her. She turned around and stared, looking a little lost. I felt like a jerk but I just turned around, not wanting to look at her, not wanting to feel the guilt.

"What about Utau," Amu asked as she walked a little behind me.

"We came by train, since we actually knew the way here. And her manager has a car so she can just take her home," I said, still trying to sound uninterested at her, especially considering a small part of me was still moderately angry from only last night.

"Oh," a reply came and that was all she wrote. Really it took all I could do not to turn around and look at her.

But I didn't, mostly because I have my pride, or at least that is what I'm trying to tell myself.

So we continued onward till we found a bus stop that would take us to a street near my house. It had to be the most awkward silence I had ever gone through in my entire seventeen/ eighteen years of life. The silence was deafening like a scream that only I could hear. It was awful; especially considering this is the girl that never shuts up around me.

Nope, not now. Now she was a church mouse, staring off into space as if it was the most interesting in the world. The urge to fill the void was too tempting not to so as we stood there I search my brain for a piece of information that I remembered about her. Anything kind of information I had. Anything from the years that I knew her until now, something to focus on.

"How's the zoo at home," I asked, wincing at the elegant statement. Amu's head turned so sharply it was a wonder she didn't have whiplash. For a beat or two she didn't say anything at all, just turned her head and stared at the ground.

Finally, in a quiet voice I heard, "It's fine."

I tried to remember the animals she had at the time. I remembered that the last time we talked she had just added a cat by the name of the Miki. Before she had had a bird, a dog, and a hamster, a zoo because Amu couldn't say no to an animal in need and she could never find home for them and she didn't have the heart to turn them to the streets again where she had found them.

Amu and her bleeding heart.

"Do you still have all of your old pets from a few years back," I asked curious. I had always kind of liked Miki and Su. Ran chirped too much and Dia only ever ran on the wheel. The other two liked to play from what I remember.

"Yeah, everyone's still there. Su and Miki just had their health checks and Ran and Dia had theirs a few months ago. They all came back with clean bills of health," Amu said, her tone clearly wondering where I was getting off at. Somehow, I was wondering the same thing.

Soon the bus came and we got on in relative silence. We had to stand because the seats where full so we stood side by side, with her looking anywhere but at me and me, ignoring the sparks that standing next to her set off.

The trip was relatively short and once again we were dipped into a silence that was oppressive to the point of suffocating. I wanted to break the silence. I really did.

Imagine my surprise when she does and what words she uses.

"I'm sorry," Amu said.

It was hard not to face plant the ground as I stumbled slightly. Out of all the things I was expecting, that wasn't it at all.

"Come again," I asked stupidly, not sure if he had heard her right.

The blush decorating Amu's cheeks heightened to flaming proportions as she stared at the ground. At anything but at me.

"Look, I'm sorry. I-," Amu stopped for a second, collecting her thoughts. "I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. I just- I just don't know what to say with you."

I didn't say anything. Not because I didn't want to. I had plenty to say. But the feeling that something huge, something big was about to happen wouldn't let me speak. Somehow I knew Amu had more than that to say.

"I mean for years we did nothing but complain and yell at each other. And suddenly you're moderately nice and that scared me, especially when I still think that you may just rip this away from me, just trying to lure me into a really, really good false sense of security," Amu said, looking me dead in the eyes as she did so.

In the end what she was saying made sense. We were snippy and snarky to each other and I wasn't with the program for some reason. I think it was because I wasn't expecting _her_,pretty Amu that smelled of cherry blossoms and strawberries, not expecting her to have friends and a _boyfriend._

I wasn't expecting her to have a life that didn't include me. In the end I had treated her same as I was treating everyone else outside my family lately, with petty goodness and thinly veiled sarcasm. But it didn't work on her any better than it did on Utau or Mom because they knew me too well.

So, friendship.

Yeah, that didn't sound too bad. To have a friend in her wouldn't kill me.

"I'm sorry as well," I heard myself say. "I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did. Honestly I've been snapping at everyone and anyone lately. You didn't deserve that, especially when you were just trying to be a friend. So I'm sorry as well."

I held out my hand as a sign of good faith. That we were officially friends and that she didn't have to tiptoe around me.

Amu faced me and stared at my hand for a second. That second turned everything on its head.

Grasping my hand in a warm and firm grip, Amu Hinamori smiled a smile that I couldn't even describe; it was that amazing and beautiful.

Then the moment ended and she walked forward a little, not seeing my dumbfounded expression as I stared at my hand.

It was in that second and the moment that followed after that I realized I was in trouble. I could easily fall for her again, if I hadn't already.

She was going to be nothing but trouble now.

The part that scared me more than anything was I was fine with this. More than fine.

I welcomed it.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes! Chapter done! I'm very sorry that this story was put on the backburner. My Christmas hasn't been the best with the death of my cat (one of the worst days of my life, seriously), and just general stressing that the lovely holidays bring. Writing has helped a lot though. So drop a review or a hello if you are rereading or if you are a new comer. I welcome it! Thanks!

Later

TTF


End file.
